Prince of the Grand Line
by HaretaSora
Summary: Naruto Otsutsuki, grandson of Kaguya and the prince of her kingdom, has reached the age to go on his coming of age ceremony to ready him to become king. But he doesn't want to just go out to get ready, he wants to make a name for himself and better the world. With his grandmother's gift and a ship he'll sail through and create waves as he goes along. No Devil Fruit!Naruto. Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Summary** : Naruto Otsutsuki, grandson of Kaguya Otsutsuki and the prince of her kingdom, has reached the age to go on his coming of age ceremony to ready him to become king. But he doesn't want to just go out to get him ready, he wants to make a name for himself and better the world. With his grandmother's gift and a ship at hand he'll sail through and create waves as he goes along. No Devil Fruit!Naruto

 **Pairing** : Naruto x Harem

 **Prince on the Grand Line**

 **Chapter 1**

A man kept a straight face as several servants finished the last touches on his white ceremonial kimono for the coming ceremony as he stood in front of a large mirror. He had to look his best as this was one of the most important days in his life.

He felt a bit nervous, trying to flatten especially unruly parts of his gravity defying spikey red hair and straighten the two spikey bangs that framed his face. He looked himself over, his eyes told to be as blue as the ocean, searching his tannish skin for any smudges while running a finger over his odd whisker birthmarks that were on his cheeks.

"Lord Naruto, the preparations are done and it is time for the ceremony to begin" the head maid said as Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat before nodding and following her out of the changing room.

As he entered the main hall he kept his eyes forward, only noticing how many people here seated on either side of the aisle out of the corners of his eyes. He continued to follow his maid before he sat down on a pillow placed for him in front an altar that sat his grandmother

His grandmother, or mother as he referred to her given she raised him after his parents died the day he was born, was queen of the island he lived on. Her name was Kaguya Otsutsuki but to others she was the Rabbit Goddess.

She was called that due to the two light grey horns on top of her head and the third eye on the middle of her forehead.

Just one look at her screamed nobility with her white hair that went down to the floor and a foot behind her, her very short round eyebrows, and long nails. She had pale white skin and matching pale white eyes.

Her outfit also screamed queen as she wore a high collared hime-kimono with tomoe running down the center and edges of the sleeves.

"Naruto Otsutsuki, today you turn 18" she said as she looked down at him. "Before my eyes you have grown and became a man your mother and father would be immensely proud of. You have become strong, kind, just, and fair" Kaguya added before she stood up from where she sat.

"As named prince of the Otsutsuki clan and future ruler of the Island of Ancestors you will now begin your journey of discovery into the world before eventually returning to take your place as king! But before that I have deemed you worthy to gain the power to help you rule when you do return" Kaguya said as she started to slowly step down from the altar.

"When I first settled on this island all those years ago I planted a seed and it quickly grew a tree and on that tree was a singular fruit. But not a normal fruit in any sense. This fruit was destined to give me the power fit to rule and protect those around me, more powerful than any Devil Fruit, and was known to be the God Fruit" Kaguya explained as she continued down the steps.

"I have beseeched the god that first gave me the seed and it has deemed you worthy of your own God Fruit" she declared as she reached the bottom of the steps and reached into her large sleeves and pulled out a medium sized simple wooden box that bore the symbol of the Otsutsuki clan – a crescent moon with a circle beside it.

"Do you Naruto, swear to use this power only to defend yourself, protect those closest to you, and defend your home and those living in it?" Kaguya asked as she held the box in her hands.

"I swear to not abuse this power and to use it to be a great king" he said as he bowed his head and held his hands up to accept the box.

Kaguya smiled as she placed the box in his hands before he brought it down to his lap and opened it to reveal a peach but it clearly wasn't any normal peach. The peach itself was multiple colors, all mixing and swirling around as if the surface of it was water.

"Take a bite and accept its power for all to see" Kaguya said as Naruto nodded and brought the peach to his mouth and bit into it before a bright blinding light burst from the peach and enveloped him.

 **-Naruto's Mindscape-**

Naruto frowned as he stood upon a clear lake with a golden horizon all around him. He wasn't sure where he was but it felt familiar and safe.

" _Grandchild of Kaguya, chosen next in line. I am Shinju, the god tree and patron of her and your land_ " a disembodied voice spoke out all around him as Naruto quickly figured this as the god his grandmother always spoke of.

" _I have deemed you worthy of my power, are you ready to accept it?_ " it asked as Naruto nodded.

" _You will share the same eyes as the eye upon Kaguya's forehead but you will not have a connection to me. You will give birth to your own form of being as the avatar of your power_ " it said as Naruto fell to the ground, closing his eyes tightly as his eyes felt like they were on fire.

" _Accept the power and give birth to your creations! Show the world who you are!_ " the god declared before Naruto blacked out and fell onto the lake just as nine figures rose from the ground around him before he returned to the real world.

 **-Real World-**

Naruto let out a gasp, as if he had been holding his breath for too long as he looked at his hands to see the peach was gone.

"Raise your head and show me your gift from the God" Kaguya said as he rose his head to look at her and she smiled proudly before pulling out a mirror for him to see what she saw.

Immediately he was shocked as his normal blue eyes were replaced with pure red eyes that contained three thin black circles that had three tomoe on each ring with a singular small black pupil in the center of the innermost ring.

It was a design he had seen very few times whenever his mom had opened her third eye.

"The god has declared you worthy of the Rinne-Sharingan, the symbol of my power. I, Kaguya Otsutsuki, officially declare you as next in line for the throne!" she said as the crowd cheered behind him and his mother offered her hands to him so he could stand.

"Now! Let the festivities start in the dining hall for a final sendoff for my son before he leaves tomorrow!" Kaguya declared as the crowd cheered again and Naruto stood beside her as they watched them file out.

Naruto couldn't help but smile as the celebration afterwards was very much his mother, which meant it was extravagant and full of sweets and a feast of food. For the most of it he stayed beside his mother and talked to those that wished to congratulate him from his friends to high ranking officials in his mother's kingdom.

Of course many promised him gifts that were being taken to the ship that awaited him at the docks which he'd be leaving in the coming morning.

From Tsunade Senju, the Fire general, he was given medical supplies as well as a scroll on her grandfather's techniques. She had also been the one to give him the green gem necklace he wore as she was one of handful of people he was closest to.

She had even given him a kiss on the forehead as a good luck charm, something she often gave when she wanted to show she cared. It was a sign of affection she often gave to her husband and little brother.

The next general, the Water General Mei Terumi, gave him countless maps and some Log Pose to help him with his journey. One was for the first half of the Grand Line, the second was for the second half of it, and she had even thrown in an Eternal Log Pose to always make sure he could know his way home.

Mei had also hinted at giving him some interesting weapons to master as Mei was also the head of creating unique blades, something her family had done for the kingdom for generations.

His gift from the Lightning General, a man who went by the simple name of Aye, had been some scrolls he thought would be interesting for him as well as some weights to keep up on his training while out at sea.

The Wind General, one of his best friends Gaara, had given him special gourds full of various sands as well as countless items he thought he might like such as photo albums and a cactus that he thought was nice. All in all he loved his friend's gifts as they had meaning behind them.

The last general, the Stone General Onoki, while rather strict and stern was still his mother's general so he too had gifts prepared. His gifts were Sea Stone themed as they were the best defense against Devil Fruit users and an incredibly resilient material. Onoki had told him that he was having his ship fortified with Sea Stone to make sure it could take a beating and keep sailing.

"Are you nervous?" his mother asked him as he smiled at her and shook his head.

"I'm actually kind of excited to see who I'll meet out there and what new places I'll be visiting" Naruto said as he had gone out and seen a few places in the world when he went on trips with his mother when he was young but this was different.

This time he'd be choosing where to go and in control of what he does. It was his journey for him to become a man worthy of the title of king and make a name for himself.

"Well enjoy your party my dear Naru-chan," she said in a sweet tone using the nickname she and several other women close to him used before giving him a hug "for tomorrow you make your debut in the world" she added as he smiled and nodded before going off to rejoin his friends.

"So, the knucklehead we grew up around is setting off on his own?" Ino Yamanaka, one of his various friends said with a smirk as Naruto met up with his friends.

"I just hope he doesn't cause too much trouble or the added attention on our island is going to be troublesome" Shikamaru said with a tired sigh.

"Oh come on, Naruto won't be that bad" Sakura said as she patted him on the back, making him grunt a bit due to the unintended use of strength.

"Gee Sakura, thanks for confidence boost" he said in a dry tone making her and the others laugh and him join a bit.

"Yeah, I'm certain he'll be fine though I wouldn't turn down an offer to join you" Kiba said with a cocky smirk as he nudged him with his elbow.

"Kiba this is Naruto's journey, he must embark upon it alone. His birth mother did it when she was his age alone and so much he" Shino said, as his mother's death was a known fact that people still mourned silently as his mom Kushina was loved by all just as his grandmother is.

"I'm sure he knows that Shino, Kiba's just excited to Naruto-kun's journey" Hinata said softly as Shino nodded.

"I do hope you will be safe Naruto! I know your youthful flames will spread throughout the seas!" Lee said as he passionately cried as Tenten and Neji just sighed beside him.

"I do have to say I'm jealous as you'll probably see countless amazing weapons! Be sure to bring back anything especially interesting" Tenten said as she smiled happily at the prospect of new weapons.

"Do be safe though, can't have our future king being killed out there" Neji said seriously as Naruto nodded with a chuckle.

"I promise I'll be safe and bring anything interesting back" Naruto said as someone patted him on the shoulder.

"I doubt he'll step on anyone's toes really, though knowing him he will attract a lot of trouble unintentionally" Sai teased as Naruto frowned at him while the pale boy just smiled warmly at him.

"What is with you and Sakura being so pessimistic about me going out into the world" Naruto grumbled as the others laughed around him.

"Can you really blame us?" Sakura asked as Naruto rolled his eyes before smiling as he continued to talk and joke around with his friends.

From childhood til now he never was one to stick to the royalty stereotype of thinking oneself as above others or entitled. From a young age he decided to go to public school, make friends, and be a normal kid outside of royal functions and trips he took with his mom for diplomacy.

His mother forced him to get training from some of her generals but even then he didn't think himself entitled to their training and worked hard to pass their rough trails to full earn their training.

To his friends he was someone who just happened to be a prince, which he preferred overall.

"Promise to send souvenirs and maybe some snacks from various islands" Choji said as Naruto smiled and nodded.

"I'll send some souvenirs back, only fair after you all getting me gifts" Naruto said as he remembered each of his friend's gifts: Shikamaru had gotten him a shogi board, Ino a camera and gardening supplies, Choji some meat and snacks, Kiba's first gift of girly magazines had been torn up by his sister and mother and replaced with survival gear and soldier pills, Hinata had given him some healing ointment, Shino some venom antidotes and bug identification books, Lee some leg weights and green spandex, Tenten some scrolls full of various throwing weapons, Neji a book on pressure points and acupuncture, Sai a collection of art supplies, and Sakura a cherry blossom bonsai.

"Say has anyone seen Sasuke? I've seen Itachi and his mom earlier when they came by to say hi and congratulate me but I haven't seen him anywhere" Naruto said with a frown as Sakura and Sai sighed.

"We haven't seen him either but knowing him he's with his dad focusing on security" Sakura said as for the most part Sasuke never really hung out with them once he had graduated. He went immediately enrolled in the royal guard training camp after graduating with the intention of being part of the palace's guard.

"I'm more surprised dickless didn't work some way to get himself put on Naruto's trip with him to 'defend the royal family and ensure it isn't ended'" Sai said with a fake smile before he was quickly clutching his head over the bump it gained from Sakura's punch.

"Stop calling him dickless, at a royal event no less! And you know he and the other Uchiha are still trying to make up for what happened" Sakura said, hissing in a low tone before covering her mouth as she looked at Naruto.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring it-Its fine Sakura" Naruto said interrupting her with a smile.

He understood Sasuke and the Uchiha's devotion as the Uchiha and the Senju were two clans that made up the majority of the capitol's royal guard and the Uchiha were also the clan that the murderer of his parent's belonged to.

His mother's murderer had been a former student of his dad's who went insane after a traumatic battle and the loss of the girl he loved.

The student hid his PTSD and plan to attack well enough to not gain suspicion before using the commotion of his birth to attack his parents at the hospital with the use of a powerful Mangekyo Sharingan ability alongside an incredibly powerful Devil Fruit. The battle had left his dad full of holes from the space ninjutsu eating away at him and the man bleeding heavily from his father's devotion filled counter attack but in the end his dad had killed him, but not before his father died from his wounds and his mother from lack of treatment for her own wounds.

His grandmother, while she didn't blame the Uchiha, did blame herself as his birth ended up corresponding with her reconnection with the Shinju, which had to happen every ten months. She knew not to take her anger of losing her daughter out on innocents and worked with the Uchiha to help recover.

"Well I hope I see him at least once before I leave. It would be nice to say goodbye" Naruto said as, besides Sakura, Sasuke use to be one of his closest friends.

"Yeah but enough sad stuff, this is your party Naruto, lets enjoy it!" Ino said as she draped her arm over his shoulder and rose her glass with a smile as everyone agreed, holding their glasses up as well. "To Naruto!" she cheered.

"To Naruto!" his friends cheered as they followed suit and Naruto smiled, determined to enjoy this party with his friends.

The party ended up continuing until late into the night before his mother ended it so he could be rested enough by the time he was supposed to set off tomorrow morning. Though in all honesty it took him some time before he could actually get to sleep due to his excited nerves.

 **-Next Morning-**

The next morning, as he dressed himself, excited to see his ship, he went with a pair of loose black pants held up with an orange sash as a belt, a long sleeve thin and loose red shirt, wooden sandals, and a dark red trench coat resting on his shoulders.

The cloak was very special to him as it had been given to him after he had mastered a technique that hadn't been mastered in several decades. Not even his master who had started to teach him it had fully mastered it so he wore it with pride.

Once he was done he quickly made his way to the main hall where his mom was waiting for him to guide him to the docks.

"Your friends and others are already waiting by the dock for us, so shall we go?" Kaguya asked as he nodded excitedly and walked out with his mother

As he arrived at the docks he couldn't help but stare in awe at the ship before him as people cheered for him beside the path to the ramp up to the boat's deck.

The boat itself was rather huge with a dark red hull and black railings along the deck. The ship had two large masts with crow's nests on top of both and white sails hanging from them.

"Bout time you showed up, had everyone waiting for you" Jiraiya his main teacher said with a grin as he draped his arm over his shoulder. "You sure are lucky to get a fine craft like this. If I were you I'd find some hot girls to be in your crew first" Jiraiya teased before both Tsunade and his mother slugged him on the head, sending him crashing down onto the ground and creating a crater from the force.

"Don't pervert my son" Kaguya hissed out making everyone shiver before she looked over to Tazuna. "You may start now Tazuna" she said as the man nodded with a smile.

"Naruto my boy, may I introduce you to the Crimson Tide, your ship for your journey" Tazuna said with a proud smile as he motioned to the large ship behind him. "This here is for certain my greatest creation so far. This baby has four floors, two below deck and two above, enough rooms for a full crew and then some, ten cannons on each side and one that pops out from under the bow, and is made entirely from the very tree of the Shinju with Sea Stone fortifications" Tazuna said as he patted the ship with a smile.

"Wait, you made it out of wood from the Shinju tree?" He asked in surprise as that was their kingdom's sacred tree and the 'god' of the island.

"With my permission of course. The Shinju's wood is sturdier than anything out there, even Adam's wood. It can even be healed by chakra and you can make more from what is present in case you want to build additions to the ship. I commissioned Tazuna and our other shipwrights to make this as I refused to let you out there without a ship that can handle the sea" Kaguya explained as she has had this ship secretly in the works for the last few months to be ready by this time.

"Do you have a plan of where you are going to go first?" Jiraiya asked, easily recovering from being smashed into the ground, as Naruto rubbed his chin in thought.

"I'll probably stick around South Blue for a bit, see if I can find some crew members before going into the Grand Line. I'll see who I come across and see if I can build a crew up to help" Naruto said with a smile as he rubbed the back of his head. "I have a goal in mind but I don't want to say it straight out loud so soon" Naruto added as his mom smiled and nodded.

"Be safe out there my dear and stay in touch as the Transponder Snail has the connection to mine memorized. And just because you are setting off doesn't mean you can't come visit occasionally" she said before Naruto calmed her down by putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I know mom, I promise I'll keep in touch and be safe. I love you" he said before pulling her in for a hug that she warmly returned before she kissed his cheek softly.

"I love you too my Naru-chan" she said as Naruto smiled to the crowd.

"Thank you all for seeing me off! I'll make you all proud I promise!" he said as the crowd cheered again as he made his way up the ramp. From atop the deck he could see his friends in the crowd and even the generals nearby, he even saw some mayors from the neighboring towns mixed in.

In the distance he smiled as he saw Sasuke standing atop a nearby building with Itachi and Fugaku by his sides. He waved to him, happy to get at least a nod from his friend before he raised the anchor and dropped his sails.

"That boy is going to make a great impact out there, I can feel it" Jiraiya said as Kaguya nodded with a proud smile.

"Of course he will, he's Kushina-chan's son and my grandson" she said softly, watching as his boat headed off towards the distance.

 **-An Hour Later-**

Naruto relaxed behind the wheel of his ship, a map of South Blue in hand as he decided to head to the closest island to get a feel for things. He had already checked out the entirety of his boat, finding his room and the locations of various gifts he had been given.

'I have a lot to do in terms of training' he thought as he found a scroll marked with the Rinne-Sharingan and found it full of his new dojutsu's abilities and boy were there a lot of them. 'Right now I need to focus on finding some crew members to help as while I can do a lot on my own it'd be better with more people' he added as sat up straight, feeling a jolt down his spine.

He felt a bit sick, his stomach churning as if he just ate something rancid as his head turned to see a boat in the distance. 'What is up with this?' Naruto thought as the boat grew closer to him and the feelings the boat gave off grew stronger and made him feel anger, fear, and numerous other emotions.

He felt he didn't need to be too much on guard due to the ship not flying a jolly roger but he got ready to defend himself if necessary.

"Hello there! Sorry to come up on you like this but do you happen to have a map of the area? We got a little lost?" a man on the ship beside his asked, dropping his anchor to stay in place as Naruto frowned and did the same.

"I don't have one either, all I know is the location of the nearest island where I'm hoping there are maps for sale" he said as the man nodded with a frown. "May I ask what you are doing out here as this part of the South Blue is sparse on islands nearby" Naruto added as the man shrugged his shoulders with a smirk.

"Just sailing around, looking around for anything interesting" the man said as Naruto's stomach clenched.

"That's a lie" Naruto blurted out suddenly, not sure why he did but the quick glare on the man's face made him feel like he hit the nail on the head.

"What was that?" the man hissed out as Naruto could feel as if someone was calling out for help from below his deck.

"I said you're lying. Your transporting something aren't you? Something I guess you have to keep quiet about" Naruto said as he guess that the lack of people up on deck meant they were down below taking care of whatever below.

"Look brat, you don't want to mess with us" the man said as he pulled out a flintlock pistol only for his hand to get stabbed by a kunai causing him to drop it before another kunai was held at his throat. The man was incredibly surprised at how quickly his boat had been boarded and a knife put up against his throat.

"What are you transporting, be honest or you'll die here and now" Naruto said as the man held his hands up in surrender.

"Slaves," he growled out "we're transporting slaves and we're looking around for more people to kidnap" he added as Naruto narrowed his eyes in disgust and anger.

"Slave traders, you disgust me. I'll just have to kill all of you and free your slaves" Naruto said as he slit the man's throat and pushed his body overboard.

While he didn't particularly like to kill he had already had his first kill during a training mission on a neighboring village that was being attacked by bandits. He wasn't the kind to go straight to killing but slave traders were particularly disgusting and angered him enough to make him act.

'Need to be quick. I'll go for the slaves and free them while my clones deal with cleaning up the ship' Naruto thought as he held two fingers from each hand into a plus hand sign before ten copies of his appeared in a row beside him.

"Go out, take out anyone you come across and trust your instincts" Naruto said as the clones split up, some entering the lower decks through the cannon slots, some through the doors and himself through the grate in the middle of the deck.

He quickly held his finger to his lips, telling those around him to be quiet as the women around him quickly scurried away from him until they were against the walls of the cells at his sides. "Don't worry, I'm here to save you all. I promise I'm not here to hurt you" Naruto said as the door to the room opened up causing the girls to flinch in fear.

Only, to their surprise, a dead body of one of their captors fell to the floor and another of the man who had dropped down from above walked in with a ring of keys.

"W-What is going on? Did you eat a devil fruit? Are you really here to save us? What is going on?" several people, male and female, started to mutter as Naruto accepted the keys and crouched down to the prisoner's levels.

"It's not a devil fruit power but an ability from my island and yes I am here to save you. I despise slave traders and trash like them, I'm just glad I found you guys" Naruto said as he opened the cells and one by one started to take off their slave collars, handing them to his clone.

"W-Wait! T-There are three others still locked up elsewhere in the ship down below! Y-You have to help them too" one girl, no older than 12 said as Naruto nodded.

"Of course I'll save them. Do you know if they have different cuffs or not?" Naruto asked as he pet the girl's hair as she shook her head.

"I-I'm sorry mister" she said as she wiped her tears and looked down at the floor upset that she couldn't help.

"It's fine sweetie, go with the others and my clone to get above onto the deck. I'll be up when I find and save the others" Naruto said as a woman nearby picked her up and followed his clone up to the deck as various clones dispelled once they all finished the final search of the ship.

'Wonder why these three are held at a lower level than the rest? Are they worth more than the others or something?' he thought to himself as he made his way towards the lower level before frowning at the rather thick looking metal door in front of him.

'Seems like they really want to keep these slaves in there' he thought as he tried the other three keys on the key ring that contained the keys unlocked the other slave's collars and cells only to find none of them worked or were any big enough to fit.

"Anyone in this room stand back away from anywhere close to the door or in its path to the wall behind it!" Naruto yelled as he peeked through the window at the top checking to see where the cell was in the room only to see directly behind the door was just a wall with the cell at the side of the room.

Once sure he wouldn't send the door flying into anyone he held his hand out and started to mold his chakra onto his hand. It didn't take long for him to form his father's trademark jutsu as his chakra formed a whirling ball of chakra in his hand.

The Rasengan was a technique his father drafted up long ago after seeing his grandmother use one of her more destructive powers to destroy a fleet of pirate ships. And being a more close range fighter it was a major part of his fighting style.

"Stand back! **Rasengan**!" he yelled as he slammed the orb into the steel door, keeping himself planted as the orb started to work its magic on the door, warping and twisting the metal around where the orb hit before the door suddenly was sent flying into the room and crashing into the wall and embedding into wall which he decided to fix later.

As he walked into the room he was a bit surprised by the sight of the three prisoners given they were a dog woman, rabbit woman, and a woman with a pair of cat ears and a tail.

The dog had tan fur covering her body, dog ears, dog like snout and a large bushy tail paired with long puffy orange hair and brown eyes. From what he could see she was rather tall and curvaceous with what he figured to be around a high E cup chest although it was hard to tell through the rags she wore, an outfit shared with the other prisoners.

The bunny had white fur, short blond hair that went a bit past her chin, brown eyes, rabbit eyes and ears, a rabbit nose, and a puffy tail. She, unlike the dog, was shorter and less curvaceous with what he figured to be a mid B cup chest.

The final one was more human like with white skin, pale green eyes, short greyish brown hair with matching colored cat ears and cat tail. She was the most curvaceous of the three with a chest that was easily near Tsunade's level of M cups, which seemed to be barely contained in the rags she wore. She also wore a pair of red triangle frame glasses that barely were staying on her face.

They all were contained in one cell, their hands bound above them to the wall with muzzles on their faces.

"Who are you!?" the dog said, a bit muffled by the muzzle as Naruto held up his hands to show he meant no harm.

"I'm rescuing the slaves on this ship, I was told you three were here so I came to make sure I got you three as well. Do your slave collars and bindings work the same as the others?" he asked as he opened the door to their cell, pausing in wait for the dog to nod to say he was okay to enter as he didn't want to scare them.

"Yeah they work the same as the others, we were just kept separate due to use being from the Mink Tribe" the cat girl said as Naruto frowned.

"I'm sorry but I've never heard of the Mink Tribe, I'm guessing you homeland isn't around the South Blue" Naruto said as the rabbit nodded.

"We're from the second half of the Grand Line, the New World but we got captured in a sneak attack while we were out gathering supplies. W-We've been on this boat since then and they even found a way to travel us to this half of the Grand Line" the rabbit said as she teared up making Naruto frown.

"Well don't worry, I'll get you guys out and we can figure out what to do next. I'm Naruto by the way, Naruto Otsutsuki" he said as he first freed their hands before taking their slave collars off and allowing them to take their muzzles off.

"I'm Wanda," the dog woman said as she motioned to the rabbit "this is Carrot and this is Durel" she added motioning to the cat before they stood up, visibly sore from being chained up for so long.

"How did you find this slave ship or even know it was a slave ship?" Carrot asked as the ship looked as ordinary as they came, as to not attract attention, while Naruto frowned a bit and rubbed his chin.

"It came up to me acting friendly, asking for a map and when he said he was just sailing my instincts or something told me he was lying. After confronting him about it and learning of this ship's nature I killed him and decided I couldn't let this stand" Naruto said as he clenched his fist.

"Are you a former slave or something?" Durel asked as she pushed up her glasses and looked him over.

"No but people actually selling other people as slaves is just disgusting. I've never liked the concept when I heard about it and refused not to take action" Naruto said as Wanda smiled a bit at him.

"We are very grateful for you saving us but what do you plan to do next?" Wanda asked as Naruto walked out of the cage before looking back at them.

"Come on up above deck and I'll show you. You don't have to worry about anyone of the slave traders who were on this ship, I took care of them" he said as the rabbit bound up beside him, smiling up at him as her ears perked up from the previous drooped appearance.

"Okay! I can't wait to see the sun again! It gets so depressing stuck down here" Carrot said as Naruto could only imagine as they followed him up to the deck where the other slave cheered for him.

"Thank you! Are you going to help us get home! Do you have any food?" various voices asked as a clone of his handed him a log book and a rolled up map before dispelling.

"One at a time please. I'll answer everything so please be patient" he said with a smile as they calmed down. "First I do plan to help you all get home as much as I can. This log book," he said as he held it up "lists all the locations of what islands you came from and this map has the islands marked so you all will return home IF it is safe for you to. If not my home will accept you" Naruto said as various freed slaves quickly leapt at him and captured him in a massive group hug before letting him go once they noticed he was having trouble breathing.

"As for food they were stocked in their kitchen and they, in a very perverted fashion, kept the majority of the female clothing in a treasure chest. I'm sure we can wash them and get pass them out" Naruto said before frowning a bit.

"Though personally I won't be joining you on your way back to your homes as a clone will be staying with you" he said as they frowned.

"Why aren't you coming with us?" the little girl who told him about the three others said as he crouched down in front of her.

"Because I have my own ship that I need to take care of. I can promise you my clone will help and you all will be safe on this ship as not only will other slave traders not bother one of their own kind, my clone will ensure you all get back safely" he explained as the all nodded and accepted it.

"What about us? Our home is pretty damn faraway" Wanda said as Naruto frowned.

"I can take you three home myself if you want on my ship as I am heading to the New World" Naruto said as Wanda looked him over before walking up to him.

"Do you want us to join your crew or something?" she asked as Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"If you want, if not you can just be passengers. I'll promise your safety and won't get you involved in any trouble that might follow me. I won't force you or anyone to do anything you don't want to" he said as Wanda smiled and leaned down to his level, being a good foot taller than him.

"You are okay with us Minks on your crew? It seems that some humans look down on those who are not human, are you like that?" Wanda asked as Naruto shook his head with a frown.

"Why would I be? I feel no matter the race everyone is equal as being a Mink doesn't make you any less than me and doesn't make me feel lesser of a person either" Naruto said as his mother had been very sure to teach and instill in him that no one is below or above others due to their race or gender which he agreed with.

"Not too many people would honestly bring us along as we are bound to attract attention to you. You really sure you're okay with taking us along?" Durel asked as Naruto nodded with a smile.

"I couldn't care less about what people think or if people are more noticing of me. I want to help you all get home and if you do decide to join my crew then I will welcome you with open arms" Naruto said as the former slaves around them smiled and looked to him with more respect.

"With someone like you….being a part of your crew doesn't sound so bad Captain" she said before she leaned down and licked his cheek, making him blush a bit as he figured that was a dog form of a kiss, before Carrot quickly tackled him in a hug.

"Wee! We get to sail around the world as we head home!" Carrot cheered as the others chuckled at her excitement.

"I guess it won't be that bad, I can serve as the doctor of your crew unless you have one already" Durel said as Naruto shook his head.

"I don't have anyone on my crew, I just started sailing an hour or two ago" Naruto said as Wanda nodded.

"Well then you lucked out as much as we did. I can be the navigator if you want and Carrot can be a Cabin Girl" Wanda said as Carrot didn't seem to mind as she continued to hug on Naruto and nuzzle against him as she hung from his back due to her being shorter than him.

"Sounds good but first, let's get you all situated to start sailing! I need those with sailing experience to come forward, those who can read maps as well. The rest of you get some food passed around and maybe some others get the clothes situation started" Naruto said, making sure his tone wasn't full blown ordering but from the looks he got they didn't mind or care as they were excited to get home.

It didn't take long, only an hour or so, before everyone was situated and he had fixed the embedded door down below.

"You all have my transponder snail frequency and my homeland's number as well. Remember just to mention my name and you'll be fine, I promise" he said as he stood on the railing of his ship as the freed slaves nodded.

"Thank you so much again Naruto, we will always remember and be indebted to you" one man who was chosen to drive said as Naruto smiled and waved him off.

"Don't feel indebted, just be safe out there and don't let this dark event ruin things for you. Live free and sail safe!" he said as they cheered before he stayed atop the railing, watching as they continued to wave to him while sailing off.

"Are you ready to go now captain?" Wanda asked as he nodded and turned around before she helped pull up the anchor.

After getting the clothes situation organized Wanda had decided on a light blue deep V-necked shirt, which showed off a lot of cleavage, a pair of white short shorts, and calf high brown boots. She had also grabbed a saber from his armory that was strapped to her waist

Durel had chosen a dark grey button up shirt – which had the several buttons undone due to her bust which in turn showed off a lot of cleavage, a pair of tight jeans, and ankle height black heels before finishing it off with a white doctor's coat she had found on his ship.

Carrot went with short orange dress with the word 'Rabbit' in black letters across her chest, a black cap that had been modified to let her ears go through it, and a pair of loafers. She, like Wanda, had taken a pair of non-descript gauntlets from his armor and was apparently planning to turn them into a pair of rabbit paws with some fur she was going to look for on the next island they went to.

"Yeah, we can start going now. Sorry, just wanted to see them off" Naruto said as Wanda nodded with a smile, liking how he was still concerned for the former slaves.

"So where are we going next?" Carrot said as Naruto rubbed his chin and shrugged his shoulders.

"I want to stop by the closest island, get a feel for things and maybe stock up on anything you all need. I want to get a feel for South Blue before we make our way to the Grand Line, does that sound good?" Naruto asked as they nodded.

"Then let's set sail" he said as Carrot saluted as Wanda and Durel smirked at him.

"Yes captain!" they said as Wanda could only wonder how interesting following her new captain would be.

 **-Chapter End-**

* * *

 **EDIT:** As of 11/1/2019 I made some slight changes, I removed Madara's influence for Obito's attack as I decided to use him in a better light due to Kaguya being around. I made Obito also have a Devil Fruit, one that will show up later in the fic - Please don't make guesses :/

* * *

I've honestly wanted to write a real Naruto/One Piece story for so long and this idea just was formed so easily once Kfbanime87, a friend of mine, talked about wanting to see one and thus I drafted up this story

Naruto's crew, as you noticed from Durel, will include people from other animes who I have worked into fitting into the One Piece world (list below). They are all decided and I have tinkered them to make their powers and abilities fit well into the One Piece world I feel.

Now a bit of backstory on Naruto's homeland, the Island of Ancestors:

It is mainly neutral in terms of working with Marines, World Gov, or Pirates. It won't fight unless someone attacks it first.

Kaguya is also unaging more or less, as the Shinju stopped her aging allowing her to be around since the first Kages and remain as queen from then til now. She took a while to find love and give birth to Kushina, losing her husband to a deadly illness that took him too fast but in turn it made her more devoted to serving her kingdom and keeping them safe.

The island is really big with the capital near the coast. Each General is in charge of a section of the land (Tsunade fire, Onoki stone, and etc for the Kage) and within these areas are other smaller towns (like Wave, Rain, and Sound) with mayors of their own (Tazuna, Nagato, and Orochimaru respectively) but they all serve under the General in charge of the area their town is within who in turn serves under the Queen.

The Uchiha never went rouge and the Senju all have Mokuton as Mokuton and the Sharingan are gifts she gave them for their devotion. She also gave the Hyuga the Byakugan

Now it's not all perfect as there are bandits, rebels, and dark people (like Madara) but Kaguya easily withholds command and control and is the strongest person on the island by far.

Orochimaru is good because, while he isn't a general, he is high ranking in terms of the research department in the capital and was given his own town just for research which he enjoys. He doesn't do human experimentation as he is given Zetsus for that – which are basically high strength wood clones with a hive mind sentience of their own that serve under Kaguya with their whole being. They are 1000% devoted to her and are happy to help.

Also I felt the sync up reason makes sense as the Shinju is a being I see needing to reaffirm their alliance and keep the power inside her and the every ten months period that lasts a full month is something I feel is reasonable.

After she woke up, angered by her daughter and son-in-law's death, she immediately made a man hunt for Madara and used Black Zetsu to hunt him down and bind him in place so she could cut off his connection to chakra and kill him painfully.

Basically if she feels someone is going to try and betray them or misuses chakra she can sever their connection to it, like cutting a string that is linked from her to them, and it cuts off their connection to using chakra at all without killing them.

History lesson over!

* * *

 **Naruto's Crew (Role) and - - Where they are from:**

Naruto Otsutsuki (Captain) - - Naruto

Wanda (First Mate) - - One Piece

Durel (Doctor) - - Asobi Ni Ikuyo!

Carrot (Cabin Girl) Paired with Soma - - One Piece

* * *

Naruto will have all three Haki and while you're probably thinking its OP given the Rinne-Sharingan you have to realize Naruto won't instantly master them and will take some time to gain access to his eyes numerous powers and he has to learn how to use Haki as well as use a weapon I plan to give him.

The Bijuu are a thing as I hinted at but it'll be a bit before they are revealed as they are settling into Naruto's pathways and the whole just being born thing.

I hope you all liked it

Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Prince on the Grand Line**

 **Chapter 2**

It didn't take long, an hour or so after sailing, for the girls to seemingly get comfortable on his ship. Each of them had already claimed a room on his ship and were enjoying the ship as they relaxed on the deck. Wanda helped his clone navigate as Carrot kept watch in the crow's nest and Durel was sun bathing on the deck with the real him sitting nearby as he read through some scrolls about his eyes.

"Consider this my feline Mink curiosity," Durel said as she looked up from a medical book she had been reading "but I've been meaning to ask, how exactly are you able to make copies of yourself" she asked as Naruto looked up from his scroll.

"I'm also interested in knowing considering we have a copy of yourself driving the ship" Wanda said before Carrot leapt down from the crow's nest and nodded along, having seemingly overheard them.

"Yeah! It seems really cool" Carrot added as Naruto chuckled and stood up, rolling up the scroll and slipping it back into his pocket.

"It's more or less a natural ability of those from my homeland. If people decide they want to be a member of the military after the normal schooling you can enroll in a special academy and once you do you are granted this skill and if you graduate you get to keep it" Naruto said as he summoned a Rasengan in his hand for them to see. "It's called chakra, the energy of one's mind and body in unison and this technique is the Rasengan. It's what I used to break down the door to get to your cell room" Naruto said before he dispelled it.

"What about you three? Do you have any special Mink Tribe only abilities?" he asked as them being more animalistic had to have some perks.

"All Minks from child to elderly have the power of Electro" Wanda said as she, Durel, and Carrot gained sparks of electricity on their arms.

"Even half Minks like myself can use it" Durel said as Naruto rose an eyebrow at her.

"Wait you are half mink? I thought that Minks just came in different levels like Zoan Devil Fruit users" Naruto said as Durel shook her head.

"No, for the most part females have more feminine appearances, such as how Wanda and Carrot look, but the men are much more beastly. My mom was a cat Mink and my dad was a normal human" she said before she looked out at the side of the ship. "By the way, do you have a destination in mind for where to go next?" Durel asked as Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Closest island to get a full rest of sorts, help you all settle in on the ship, and get a solid idea of where we are and where to go" Naruto said as he looked over to Carrot and Wanda. "Hence why I wanted Carrot as a look out as we navigate" he said as Carrot gave a salute with a smile.

"Got it Captain! I'll let you know if I see anything" Carrot said before she quickly leapt up back into the crow's nest with a single hop to help out.

It honestly didn't take them long to find the nearest island as after a little under an hour they had spotted land and pull into its port.

"We'll stop here for a while, get some food, maybe some more clothes for you all and stuff to personalize your rooms. We also need a map of the area to get our bearings" Naruto said as he lowered the anchor and the ramp down to the board walk of the port.

"Sounds great, I'm personally starving" Wanda said as while they did get food after being saved they could still go for more after being locked away for so long.

"What the hell are you thinking parking your boat here!" a voice yelled out as Naruto hopped up onto the railing on his deck only to raise an eyebrow as a marine and his crew were glaring up at them.

The man was rather tall and well built, being a good few heads taller than the other Marines around him. He had a rather rough looking face with thick lips and fierce grey eyes, his black hair was shaved on the sides with deeper shaved hair that made two lightning bolts on each of his temples with the remaining hair of his was braided and tied back. He wore a pair of black pants, steel toed boots, and a sleeveless white button up shirt with a white Marine overcoat draped over his shoulders.

"What do you mean? It's a dock, you're supposed to park your boats here" he said as the main marine, given how the others seemingly followed him, walked towards their ramp.

"What I mean is that you're in my spot. My boat always goes here and you made me park in the _commoner_ section" the marine said, pointing to where his ship was, in a tone to sound as if disgusted by the mere word 'commoner'.

"Well our boat is much bigger than yours," Wanda said as she stepped out onto the top of the ramp "we can't fit over there so you'll have to deal with it. And, like how most things are, spaces are first come first serve" she pointed out as that was the lay of the land for all docks.

"Don't you know who I am? I am Subaru Mimasaka, a Marine Lieutenant. You really don't want to get on my bad side kid" Subaru said in a threatening tone as he looked up at him, his eyes narrowing slightly before Naruto hopped off the railing and onto the ramp ahead of Wanda.

"So? Unless it is dire then I don't need to move my ship. There is no law stating I have to so how about you leave us alone since we haven't done anything wrong" Naruto said, not batting an eye at him before he looked back towards his ship.

"Durel, Carrot! You two coming? If you are be sure to lock up" he said as Carrot and Durel stepped off the boat and walked after them, ignoring the man and the other marines.

As they entered the town Naruto smiled as he looked around before turning to the others. "Okay first things first what all do you all need?" Naruto asked as Durel rubbed her chin in thought.

"I could use some things for my new office and clothes. Your medical room on board is rather stocked so nothing much" Durel said before looking to Wanda.

"I just want clothes and maybe some things to fill my room" Wanda added while Carrot bounced beside her.

"Ooo! I want some clothes as well, some carrots, some stuff for my room, and some fur!" Carrot said excitedly as Naruto chuckled.

"Well seems like you all have the same thing in mind so here," he said as he handed Wanda a pouch that appeared in his hand after a puff of smoke "it should have enough Belly for all of you to get what you need and then some. Clothing is personal so I won't come with but I'll be nearby getting some things for myself and some info here and there. Whatever you all buy and don't want to carry around just see if they can have it delivered to the ship" Naruto said as Wanda nodded and pocketed the pouch.

"Where should we meet up at?" Wanda asked as Naruto looked around before smiling and pointing at a nice looking restaurant that had 'Restaurant Yukihira' written on the banner over the front door.

"We can meet at Restaurant Yukihira, get some food, and then figure out what to do next in terms of if we are going to stay at an inn or on ship" he said before the girls nodded and walked off together leaving him before he looked around and headed towards the town square.

Naruto found the bustle of it to be almost relaxing as he sat down on the edge of the fountain in the center and took a deep breath as he looked around.

"Ah, nice to see a new face around town. You here visiting?" a man asked as Naruto looked to see a man sitting a bit away from him, also sitting on the fountain as he blew out a stream of smoke while a cigarette burned in his hand.

The man had long dull maroon hair that was swept back save for a lock of his bangs that hung down over his face down to his chin which was sporting a thin beard around his jawline. The man wore a dark blue long sleeved shirt and a pair of black jeans with black sneakers.

"Yeah, just pulled into port not too long ago" Naruto said as the man nodded before holding out a hand.

"Name's Joichiro, welcome to our peaceful little island. What exactly brought you here given we don't get much visitors" Joichiro said with a smile as Naruto chuckled and shook the man's hand.

"Thanks Joichiro, I'm Naruto. And honestly I'm stopping here with my crew so we can get our bearings and stock up on some supplies and a map of the area" Naruto said as Joichiro took another drag of his cigarette and let out another stream of smoke up into the sky.

"Well we might not have everything but I hope we can ready you for the sea ahead of you" Joichiro said with a chuckle before looking at him from the corner of his eye. "Though if your crew is out shopping why aren't you with them?" he asked as Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well they are all women and they are going clothes shopping so…" Naruto said before Joichiro started to chuckle.

"Say no more" the man said as he took another drag of his cigarette.

"Though we are meeting back up at this place called Restaurant Yukihira to get some food as it looked like a nice place and they are bound to be starving when they get done with their shopping" Naruto added with a chuckle as Joichiro smiled as he stood up and stepped on his cigarette to put it out.

"Well I hear good things about that place so you all enjoy yourself there and enjoy your time on our little island" the man said before leaving Naruto alone at the fountain.

'Might as well get my stuff done so I don't end up being the one to keep them waiting' he thought as he decided to look for somewhere that sells maps of this area or at least know the bearings so he could check the maps back on board.

It thankfully didn't take long to find the place he was looking for and after buying a map he quickly was able to know where he was. 'Great! With this we should be able to easily go on through the East Blue before heading off to the Grand Line' he thought as he pocketed the map in a slot inside of his coat before frowning a bit inside.

'And they are still following me' he thought as for the entire time since the he left the fountain two Marines from the bunch that were following that Subaru Lieutenant were now following him. He doubted he was the only one being followed but they only seemed to be watching for now and if something did occur he could easily take care of them as he figured Wanda and the others would be able to as well.

'Mom did warn me about the Marines, how some can be very corrupt and abuse their power like this. Well I'll just have to see if they are stupid enough to attack me later' he thought as he continued to shop before making his way over to the restaurant.

As he walked up to it he noticed he was the first there before he was tackled by a familiar weight.

"Naruto! You beat us here!" Carrot said as she nuzzled into his back before pulling away with a smile.

"Just barely it seems" he said as he noticed Wanda and Durel not far behind her. "How was your shopping?" he asked as Wanda nodded.

"It went fine, we were able to get everything we needed and we even found one place that would deliver everything we bought to the ship after having to carry it around for a bit" Durel said before Wanda looked to her side with a frown.

"But Marines followed us the entire time, the same batch from that one Lieutenant that whined to us when we first got here" Wanda said as he noticed them without having to turn their way as he doubted they were even trying to be subtle about it.

"Just leave them be, if they try something we'll see how things turn out" he said as he turned towards the restaurant and opened the doors. "Well? Ladies first" he said as they smiled and walked in with him walking in behind them.

"Ah we've been waiting for you all!" the woman at the front desk said with a smile as Naruto rose an eyebrow in confusion at her.

"You have?" he asked as he wasn't sure why the restaurant was waiting for them.

"Yes! Our owner told us to expect you and your crew to come in. He heard how you just arrived here and wanted to welcome you here" she said with a smile as she grabbed four menus and motioned for them to follow her.

"He even reserved the VIP table for you all, it is right in front of the prep area to make you feel extra welcomed" she added as she brought them up to a line of seats at a bar that stood in front of a large flat top grill.

"Please sit down to let this old man welcome you here" a familiar voice said as Naruto watched Joichiro walk out of the double doors that led back into the cooking area for the other chefs.

"Wait, you own this place?" Naruto asked as he sat down with Wanda and Durel sitting on either side of him and Carrot sitting beside Durel.

"Allow me to fully introduce myself, I am Joichiro Yukihira and the owner of this here special-of-the-day restaurant on this peaceful little island" Joichiro said before he nodded towards Naruto's crew.

"And this must be the crew of ladies you mentioned. You failed to mention them being rather beautiful and unique" he said as Wanda smiled and nodded.

"We are Mink from the New World, Naruto here saved us recently from a terrible fate" Wanda said making Joichiro smile.

"Well welcome you all to this peaceful little town and for your rescue what better a reason to celebrate? Order away and I promise me and my son will be happy to serve" he said before he put his fingers up to his mouth and let out a whistle.

"Soma, come on out here to introduce yourself to our customers" Joichiro said with a smile as someone walked out of the kitchen as he tied a headband around his forehead.

The boy was roughly Naruto's age with spiky dark red hair with short bangs with yellow eyes, sporting a scar on his left eyebrow. He wore a simple long sleeved dark blue shirt with the restaurant's logo over his heart with a pair of black jeans and an apron tied around his waist.

"Hey there, I'm Soma Yukihira" Soma said as he shook Naruto's hand with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Soma and I promise we'll try not to work you all to the bone with the food, it's just the girls are rather hungry" Naruto said with a chuckle as Soma waved it off.

"Don't worry about it, order all you like! I believe food is something to be shared and given to all. Giving it to new people is something I love to do. I'm more than happy to serve!" Soma said as he smiled at the girls who smiled back.

"Well then what would you all like to start out with?" Joichiro asked as they started to order the first bits of their meal. They were a bit amazed by how the father and son cooked, it seeming more like a dance with the food on the grill and all the seasoning.

They were also incredibly quick in getting their first dishes out to them, it feeling like they had only placed their order seconds ago before their dishes were in front of them the next second.

"Wow~! This is so tasty!" Carrot squealed as she quickly chowed into her fruit salad that she had ordered, given she didn't eat meat like Wanda and Durel did.

"I must say your seasoning is amazing which normally is a big issue for us Mink due to our heightened sense of taste" Wanda said as she expected her meat to be over seasoned only to find it perfect.

"Well that is very glad to hear, I was worried since this is my first time serving a Mink, was it?" he asked unsure before Wanda nodded. "I didn't want to make your first eating experience here a bad one" he added making the Mink women smile at.

"I must say you are rather welcoming to others" Durel said as Soma shrugged his shoulders.

"Why shouldn't we? Customers and customers and people are people whether they be Mink, Human, or one of the various tribes around the world. Food is meant to be shared among all" Soma said with a smile before a loud bang sounded out back near the front door.

"What is this? Service of these beasts first over us regular humans? Can't say having those furry things so close to a stove is a good thing for clean food" a familiar voice spoke out as Naruto turned to see Subaru walking towards them with his entourage following behind him.

"Well they are a lot cleaner than certain Marines I see" Soma growled out before Joichiro cleared his throat and walked forward towards them.

"They are my guests but there are tables open for you all if you wish to eat here" he said, looking up at Subaru completely unfazed even as the Marines started to surround him. Soma seemed ready to jump in, picking up an empty pan and taking off his headband before his father held up a calm hand to stop him.

"Fine, I'd love to see if this food is any good. I better not find any hair in my food though" Subaru said as he walked away, allowing him to be guided by a nervous looking server.

"Why'd you let that Marine in dad? He's always an ass when he's in town" Soma asked his dad as Joichiro shrugged his shoulders.

"Because customers are customers that doesn't mean that we will let him have free roam but that they are welcomed at first always. If he does start something then as owner of this establishment I will look out for safety of my other customers" Joichiro said as he patted his son on the arm.

"So how long have you been sailing for?" Joichiro asked as Naruto finished off his mouthful of food.

"Just started early this day, came across these three and wound up here. You are officially our first island to visit" Naruto said as Joichiro smiled and put his hands on his hips.

"Well why didn't you say so? Being the first visit on any journey is very important" he said before he turned to everyone else. "Everyone! Desserts are on me to celebrate this boy's first stop on his journey!" Joichiro cheered as everyone else rose their cups and cheered making Naruto chuckle.

"Well people are very lively here, makes me feel welcomed" Naruto said as Soma nodded.

"People here are rather nice, save for a Marine or two that keeps showing up" Soma said, sending a light glare towards Subaru.

"Ooo! Do you have carrot cake? I really love carrots and a carrot cake sounds amazing for a dessert" Carrot said with a smile as Joichiro shook his head with a bit of a frown.

"Can't say we do have carrot cake" he said before Soma stepped forward.

"I can make it for you special if you want, might take a bit but they'll have to be cupcakes given a full cake would take too long. I'll give you some caramelized carrots if you're willing to wait" Soma said as Carrot perked up, her ears standing up as she smiled massively.

"Really!? Of course I'll wait! Thank you so much!" she said happily, bouncing a bit in her seat at the prospect of carrot cake.

"Coming right up" Soma said with a blush that Wanda and Durel noticed and after a look to one another decided to keep quiet for now.

"So," Joichiro said as he walked over from finishing a dish for Durel "what exactly do you have planned for your journey out in the world?" he asked as Naruto smiled and set down his glass of tea.

"I want to visit the world, see sights I've never seen before and maybe do some feats that would be memorable to go home with. I want to make friends all over and help out where I can. I have a lot I want to do Joichiro plus I promised to get these three home so that'll lead me to the New World" Naruto said with a smile as Joichiro nodded with a smile.

"Ah I did the same thing when I was young, that's how I met Soma's mom although she is still travelling as she has stuff she has to do" Joichiro said as Soma set down Carrot's plate of carrots with smile before going back to working on the carrot cake that Carrot was excitedly watching being made in front of her.

"You're really heading to the New World? I dream of traveling one day, seeing the world. I want to so I can learn recipes out there like dad did and spread my food around. Plus I want to see if I can end up meeting up with my mom. I talk with her through letters but it isn't the same" Soma said with a bit of a frown as Joichiro patted his son on the back.

"I'm sure you'll find your chance to do all that soon one of these days son just like I did" Joichiro said with a soft smile as Soma perked up as a timer went off.

"I'll be right back! That timer means the carrot cupcakes should be done and cooled with frosting being the last step" Soma said before he hurried off to get them while Carrot was staring at the door to the kitchen with stars in her eyes.

Though just as Soma came through the doors with a plate of cupcakes the shattering of a glass sounded out in the restaurant.

"I see how it is, you cater to animals before us!?" Subaru said as he walked over the glass he threw down on the floor, crushing the glass underfoot.

"I'm a Marine Lieutenant! I can easily get this place shut down for having animals in here!" Subaru said, stomping towards them before pulling out his gun and aiming it at them.

Before Naruto could turn around Soma was already stomping past while Joichiro sighed, taking the plate of cupcakes from Soma as he walked by.

Soma had a glare on his face as he picked up a cast iron skillet before shocking everyone as he jumped up and swung it at Subaru's face, causing the large Marine to fall back and his entourage to pull out their guns. "If you don't like how we do things then you can get out. To come in here and threaten our customers isn't going to stand so either you can get out," Soma said as everyone watched as the skillet grew red hot "or I promise you the next hit will hurt a lot worse" he added as heat started to roll off him.

"What my son is trying to say," Joichiro said as he set the cupcakes in front of Carrot "is your Marine status doesn't do anything to keep me from kicking you out of my restaurant so I'd advise leaving. Now" he said making Subaru glare up at him but after seeing Joichiro's steeled glared the large man stood up and growled.

"We're leaving" Subaru said with a glare as his men slowly got up and followed after them. "But know this we will be back, I won't stand being disrespected like this" he added as Joichiro stood silently besides his son.

"Sorry about that everyone, you can go back to enjoying your food now" Joichiro said as people started clapping at him and Soma, making it clear others didn't like the Marine.

"I'm sorry about that Carrot, I just can't handle assholes like that" Soma said as he walked back behind the counter, setting the skillet down with a sigh as Carrot smiled at him.

"Don't worry about it, thanks for stepping forward to protect me like that" she said with a happy smile that made Soma blush a bit before he coughed into his hand.

"W-Well how about you try the carrot cake cupcakes. Baking isn't my main thing but I wanted to make them to see how you'd like them" he said nervously as Carrot wasted no time in trying one before he eyes went wide and, to the surprise of everyone, she leapt over the counter and tackled Soma in a hug.

"It's delicious! Thank you so much!" Carrot squealed, nuzzling against his chest and nibbling on his neck before quickly getting up to return to the cupcakes and leaving a stunned and darkly blushing and steaming Soma on the ground.

"I don't mean to pry" Naruto said to Joichiro as he chuckled at the state of his son on the floor "but the way Soma heated up that skillet, that wouldn't happen to be Devil Fruit related would it?" Naruto asked in a low tone as he had always been interested in them and the abilities they granted.

"Sharp eye" Joichiro said as he crossed his arms and sat down across from him behind the bar. "But yes, at a young age Soma ate the Netsu-Netsu no Mi, the Heat-Heat fruit. I was keeping it safe for someone dear to me but kids get into things and one thing led to another where he ate it" Joichiro said as he watched his son stand back up shakily before getting back to cooking a bit, taking glances over at Carrot with a bit of a blush.

"He's worked hard to control it and uses it to cook more than anything. What about you, did you eat one? Is that why you asked?" Joichiro asked as Naruto shook his head.

"No but I've seen a good number of Fruit users when I traveled around with my mom as a kid" Naruto said making Joichiro nod before Naruto noticed how full the others were looking with Carrot licking her fingers and plate to get any crumbs or icing she missed as well as how late it was becoming.

"As much as I love your food, it is getting late and we need to find an inn" Naruto said as he pulled out his pouch of Belly to pay.

"Ah well when do you think you are going to head out?" Joichiro asked as he started to tally up the bill, giving them discounts where he felt was worth it.

"Not sure, maybe tomorrow morning if weather is suitable and I make sure we have everything we need" he said as he put the Belly on the table, leaving a sizeable tip for both him and Soma.

"Well I wish you a safe voyage when you all do ship off. Thank you again for dining here" Joichiro said as Wanda smiled at him.

"Thank you for the most delicious meal and the very warm welcome" she said, nodding towards the chef who smiled at the compliment.

"And thank you so much for the carrot cake! It was so delicious!" Carrot said as she once again leapt at Soma, nuzzling against him as he blushed up a storm.

"Is that okay for Carrot to do?" Naruto asked Durel and Wanda in a whisper as he watched Carrot nuzzle and nibble on Soma before the two women nodded.

"In Zou, our homeland, to rub faces with another is common in greetings and goodbyes. Plus I believe Carrot is overjoyed at the carrot cake given carrots, beside chocolate, are her favorite food" Wanda explained before Durel decided to tap her on the shoulder.

"Okay lover girl, leave the blushing chef alone as we still need to find somewhere to stay" Durel teased making Soma blush a bit more as Carrot pouted and pulled away.

"With that I believe we will be off, again thank you for the amazing meal and it was nice meeting you both" he said as Joichiro and a blushing Soma nodded.

"I-If you are ever in the area come on back, I'll cook more for you and make more cake" Soma said as Wanda, who had to hold back Carrot from jumping back at Soma at the promise of cake, nodded with a chuckle.

"We will keep that in mind, thank you very much" Wanda said as they headed out, the girls all picking their bags up from the woman behind the counter of the front desk.

They were quick to find an inn nearby the docks, which made sense as some people found a room off ship to be refreshing. After renting a room for each girl, given each room only had one bed, and one for himself he couldn't help but smile a bit.

'For the first day I feel I've started on the right foot' he thought to himself as he took off his cloak, hanging it up on the coat rack provided in the room. 'I've stopped a slave ship, freed the slaves, and even got three crew members out of it' he added before he sat on the edge of his bed.

'Tomorrow is a new day and now with a map and some idea of where we are things should go smoothly until we get to the entrance of the Grand Line' he thought as he turned out the lights and laid down once he kicked off his sandals.

He was more tired than he thought, figuring it to be a mixture of his first day out at sea and the food, as he was quick to fall asleep once his head hit the pillow.

 **-Dream/Mindscape-**

His dream was an odd one as he found himself back on the clear lake with the golden horizon that he first saw during the ceremony back home after he ate the God fruit. Only difference this time was that he could see nine massive figures all around him.

He couldn't quite make up how they looked other than the number of swaying tails behind each one, the first having only one with the last having nine.

" **So he's the one we have been given to? Seems like he's just a kid** " the being with one tail said as it looked down at him, its odd four pointed pupiled eye looking him over.

" **Well I think he seems interesting but so I say we see how he matures** " the eight tailed being said, its seemingly white eyes without pupils staring down at him.

" **Oh drat! Seems like he's waking up! Try and visit us again soon!** " one being that flew around said as Naruto could see everything around him becoming blurry.

" **We'll meet again, maybe next time the connection will be stronger. For now look out, others are coming after you brat so wake up!** " the nine tailed being said, its red eyes glaring at him before Naruto quickly awoke.

 **-Real World-**

Just as the beings in his dream had said he quickly found his shinobi training alerting him the second his room's door was kicked open. It allowed him to wake up and roll off his bed to avoid the shots from the pistols of the multiple intruders.

Wasting no time he pulled two senbon out of his pouch and threw them before running his hands through the seals ' **Senbon Shadow Clone** ' he thought as the two senbon turned into easily 30 to take out the unknown number of intruders.

Once sure there were no more he turned back on the lamp beside him to see four Marines knocked out by his hail of senbon, deciding to keep them alive in case he wanted to question them. He was snapped out of his thoughts of why they targeted him, not even having time to question what that dream was, as he heard sounds of fighting elsewhere which reminded him of Wanda and the others and how they were bound to be targeted as well.

Quickly grabbing his sandals and coat he ran down the hallway, thankful the girl's rooms were all next to each other, and immediately he was relieved to see the Marines that had been sent after them were now charred and twitching from being zapped with Electro.

"Oh good, you all are safe as well" he said as the three girls turned towards him as they stood out in the hallway. Though once noticing their attire he looked away with a bit of a blush, mainly due to Wanda and Durel.

It seemed they all had bought pajamas of sorts while they were out shopping.

Carrot's consisted of short yellow pajama shorts and a short sleeved white t-shirt that had three Z's across the front of it along with a yellow night cap that had a carrot at the end of the dangling hat's point instead of the usual white ball.

Wanda's was a mid-thigh length solid light blue night gown that had a somewhat low neckline to show off some cleavage and long robe that went down to her ankles. He could see her tail wagging a bit as she stood there.

Durel's was the most exposing as her night gown was relatively see-through with the bra portion of the barely thigh high night gown was the only solid part of it and thankfully she was wearing panties under it. The night gown barely went past her butt and the neckline was incredibly low, which with her rather large chest, made it so it barely covered her chest.

Durel, and to a lesser degree of Wanda, couldn't help but smirk at the effect their outfits had on Naruto, finding him rather cute as he looked up at the ceiling and coughed into his fist at them.

"Did you come to check on us?" Durel asked, crossing her arms under her chest as Naruto nodded but couldn't look her way due to how she made her chest bounce a bit.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay after I took care of the Marines that were sent after me. I mean I remember you saying how all Minks are warriors but I still worried" he said, making the three women smile a bit.

"Well thank you, I'm glad you are safe as well but I am curious as to why Marines were sent after us" Wanda said before a groaning caught her attention, making her aim her sword at the neck of the Marine still left conscious.

"Well seems like we have a chance to ask" Naruto said as he crouched down and slapped the face of the marine to wake him up.

"W-What? You!" the Marine said in a daze, ready to attack only to feel the point of Wanda's sword against his throat.

"I wouldn't move if I were you and if you want to live you should answer truthfully, okay?" he said narrowing his eyes at the Marine before the man, now scared by the sword to his throat, nervously nodded.

"Good, now who sent you after us?" Wanda asked as the man looked torn up, not sure if he should answer or not. "Look you can answer or we can kill you and move onto the next" Naruto said before the man shook his head quickly.

"Wait! I'll tell you! Lieutenant Subaru sent us! He wanted to get revenge on getting disrespecting him so he sent us to kill you while he dealt with Restaurant Yukihira! Please don't kill me!" the man said before Wanda's sword became electrified due to her Electro and a bolt shot from it and into the Marine, knocking him back out again.

"Figured that asshole was behind this considering he was the only Marine we've met here" Naruto said with a sigh as he slipped his sandals back on while setting his cloak back onto his shoulders. "I was told how Marines could be short tempered and how the slightest stepping on their shoes might make them go after you but this is ridiculous" he added before he stood back up from his crouch.

"They are also going after Soma and his father, should we go and help them?" Wanda asked as Carrot nodded.

"We should! Soma was super nice to me, making me carrot cake and all. We have to help them!" Carrot said as she stood in front of Naruto with a fire in her eyes before he patted her on the head, making her smile and calm down a bit.

"Of course we are going to help. You three get changed and meet me there, I'll see if I can protect the shop for them or warn them if I get there early" Naruto said while the girls nodded, Carrot still looking fired up to go and help protect Soma and his father.

"Okay, we'll be there to help shortly. Be careful okay?" Wanda said while Naruto nodded.

"I'll be careful, I promise. You three be careful as well as who knows if more Marines are coming this way" he said before the three headed back into their rooms, Carrot being the fastest before Naruto cracked his neck and headed down the hall.

' _Looks like I really will be able to kick that cocky Marine's ass after all. Somehow I felt something like this was going to happen, though honestly I figured it'd be much further down the line_ ' he thought with a groan as he ran towards Restaurant Yukihira.

He frowned as he stopped once he arrived in front of it as he saw a large group of Marines standing in front of it with three cannons pointed at the restaurant with the tall hulking Lieutenant in the center of it all.

From outside of the half circle of Marines in front of the restaurant he could see Soma and Joichiro standing at the front of the restaurant. Soma was wielding a red hot metal bat in his hands while Joichiro had a calm look on his face and a cigarette in hand, both unable to move due to the threat of cannons pointed at them and their home.

"So you really have that weak a skin to go after someone who kicks you out of their restaurant for causing drama? What are you, a child!?" Naruto asked as Subaru turned his head, his present glare deepening with a frown once he noticed him.

"So those men failed to kill you? Can't say I'm surprised but I'll deal with you later now fire!" Subaru yelled as he turned back towards Soma and Joichiro and the Marines manning the cannons fired their first volley.

"No you will deal with me now!" Naruto yelled as he leapt over the Marines and out in front of the cannons, the cannonballs heading straight for him as he hoped he knew what he was doing or he would become splatter on the ground.

' _Come on! I read this skill right before coming here! Mom even called it the starting skill in the scroll! I can do this! I know how to!_ ' Naruto thought quickly as he activated his Rinne-Sharingan and held out his hands.

" **Shinra Tensei**!" he yelled as burst sent out from him, sending the three cannonballs flying back at the group of Marines, blowing up inside their groupings.

"Have to try a different way you asshole" Naruto said, panting a bit as his eyes felt a bit strained, which was a given considering he had just gotten this dojutsu. "Why don't you try and fight and not just stand tall behind your subordinates?" Naruto taunted as Soma smirked and walked beside him.

"I don't know what you just did but thanks. I wasn't able to do anything with the threat of him firing his cannons so now I can actually kick some ass" Soma said as Naruto nodded before one after another various Marines screamed out while the sound of crackling electricity was heard.

"Seems my crew is dwindling down the numbers out there so let's kick this guy's teeth in to stop him from targeting me, my crew, or your family ever again" Naruto said as he unsealed two black escrima sticks.

"You want to fight a Lieutenant! You'll either be dead or gain a bounty by the end of this you brats!" Subaru yelled as he pulled out two rather large knives that looked like kitchen knives but were easily the size of swords due to his size.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, nodding at Soma as they looked at each other before the two of them rushed Subaru. Naruto wasn't able to tell if the 'Lieutenant' title was just for show or not as the man attack, as they moved their weapons up to block, was heavy and hard causing both him and Soma to sink and skid back in the dirt a bit.

"Metal weapons against me really isn't smart! I ate the Heat-Heat fruit so metal weapons like that are dangerous against me!" Soma said as the knife turned red hot due to its contact with Soma's bat before Subaru immediately dropped it.

"Seems like his title might just be for show! So lets take him down quickly!" Naruto said with a smirk as he was able to push away Subaru's knife due to the Lieutenant being caught off guard by his knife burning him. Using this window quickly, Naruto slammed his escrima sticks into Subaru's side which sent the large man doubling over which Soma kept on the assault by leaping up and swinging his red hot iron bat into Subaru's face immediately after.

The strike to both his side and face sent the large Marine flying back a bit, his face burnt from Soma's bat which only served to make the man even angrier.

Subaru let out a roar, picking back up his discarded knives, before he threw one at Soma, the boy barely being able to dodge it before Subaru rushed him. Subaru was surprisingly fast for his size as he quickly grabbed Soma by the head, picking him up and slamming him down onto the ground, uncaring about the heat before he went to repeat the action again a few more times.

"Let him go!" Carrot yelled as she leapt at Subaru, latching onto him as she bit into his neck before summoning her Electro to electrocute him.

"Fucking bitch! Get off of me!" Subaru roared in pain before he reached behind him, grabbing Carrot around the neck before pulling her down in front of him.

Before Subaru could do anything to her he yelled in pain again as Wanda dashed at him, slicing his arm before catching Carrot and hurrying off with her and Soma, who Subaru had let go of after Carrot zapped him.

"Naruto now!" Wanda yelled as she looked up, causing Subaru to look up to see Naruto falling down towards him with a massive orb in his hand.

" **Odama Rasengan**!" Naruto yelled as he slammed the orb, which was as big as the massive Marine's chest, onto Subaru's back. As the Odama Rasengan tore into him it made Subaru fall flat on his face only to continue tearing into him before exploding and making a massive crater.

As Naruto got himself out of the crater, stepping off of the utterly unconscious Marine, he quickly went over to Wanda to see Durel already treating Soma with Joichiro beside them. "How is he? And how are you Carrot?" he asked as Subaru had grabbed her around the neck rather violently.

"I'm fine and so is Soma other than a bit dazed" Carrot said, happy that Naruto worried about her and that Soma was safe from being slammed into the ground repeatedly.

"My son is a lot tougher than he seems" Joichiro said as he put out his cigarette, having watched the whole fight go down in front of him. "Thank you all for coming to our aid and sorry that all this happened on the first day of your journey more or less" he said before Naruto waved him off.

"Not your fault, I'm just glad I was able to get here in time to help but what do we do about all these guys and the guys in the hallways in front of our inn rooms?" Naruto asked as he pointed behind him to all the passed out Marines that the three Minks all knocked out as well as the Lieutenant that he knocked out into a crater.

"Don't worry about them, I know a friend in the Marines, given I use to be one. I can call and report what happened, another ship of Marines should show up to bring them in to HQ for a review. I can easily make a report so you all should leave in the morning before this guy decides to try anything" Joichiro said as Soma pushed himself up after Durel finished bandaging his head and checking for a concussion.

"You can stay with us since you were attacked at the inn, it's the least we can do right?" Soma said, looking to his dad who nodded with a smirk.

"Seems fair if the girls are okay with sharing a room and Naruto is okay with the couch" Joichiro said with a bit of a frown as they didn't have too many rooms to spare.

"That's fine as it is only for the night and since the girls brought their bags and I paid before had we don't have to head back there" Naruto said as Joichiro nodded and opened up the front of the shop.

"Well, might as well let you all get some rest before you head off tomorrow" the owner of the shop said before Naruto motioned for the girls to go first.

"You three head onto bed, I'll be up in a bit I just want to tie these guys up so they don't try anything" he said as Joichiro nodded.

"Smart idea, do you need help given how many are here?" he asked making Naruto chuckle and wave him off.

"Don't worry, I got this" he said as he proceeded to create an army of clones to the surprise of both Joichiro and Soma.

Thankfully it didn't take long to tie all the Marines up, choosing to tie up the majority of them up while burying Subaru up to his neck with an earth jutsu since the larger man might be able to break free of his ropes.

Like Joichiro suggested once they had gotten their rest the four of them made their way over to their ship to set off once the sun was up and after a light breakfast from them while Joichiro called his friends in the Marines.

Everyone was helping get the ship ready to set off, Wanda reading the map to set a course, Durel unfurling the sail, Carrot up at her position at the crow's nest, and him pulling up the anchor while his clones were putting away the things the girls bought yesterday.

"Wait!" a familiar voice yelled out as Naruto made his way over to the railing to see Soma running up to the ramp that was still laid down.

"Soma? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked as Carrot and the others came to see what was going on after hearing Soma's voice.

"I want to come with you all! I want to see the world like my dad did" Soma said as he looked up at them. "My dad got to see the world as a Marine, something he knew was for him the second he saw it. He told me that I'd know my opportunity to see the world when it came around and I feel it's travelling with you all" he said as he set down his two duffel bags on the ground next to him.

"I already told my dad and he told me to do what I feel is right and I feel this is it. So? Can I go sailing with you all?" he asked as Carrot immediately tackled Naruto.

"Can he!? Can he please!? His food is so delicious and we need a chef!" Carrot begged, somewhat shaking Naruto back and forth before he patted her head to calm her down.

"Relax Carrot, I have no intention of turning him away" Naruto said making the fellow red head smile and look up at them. "Welcome to the crew" he added as he held his hand out to Soma, welcoming him aboard before Carrot excitedly bounced beside him.

"Thanks captain" Soma said with a smirk as Naruto chuckled while he made his way up the ramp with his two bags in hand while readjusting the backpack on his back.

"Well come on, Carrot can show you to a room while we get things set to sail since as much as I don't have a thing against all Marines I'd rather not be held behind dealing with the Marines coming to the island to deal with Subaru" he said before Soma saluted and let Carrot pull him along once he got to the top of the ramp.

"You seem to be putting together a nice crew, doctor and a chef for solid positions so far and a makeshift navigator. Wonder what role will be next" Wanda joked as Naruto chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

"We'll see who we run across on this journey and who wants to join" Naruto said while Wanda nodded and went back to the steering wheel, also interested in where this journey will take them.

 **-Chapter End-**

 ***IMPORTANT NOTE* (Nothing Bad)**

Okay so originally I wanted to try and keep myself on track with two updates a week but this wasn't able to be done last week because!….Someone on Wattpad stole a story of mine and posted it as their own :/

Yeah some asshole named 'Izuna-sama' stole 'Naruto Forgotten Child of Prophecy' and posted it as their own and my story wasn't even the only one he stole. He's apparently been banned from Wattpad repeatedly but keeps making new accounts to post new stolen stories

I quickly filed a DMCA and the next day or so he was taken down but the fact of having a story stolen and when I tried to warn others people one person even defended him saying "Show me proof as I don't believe gossip and fyi I don't trust links so your link to FF doesn't mean anything as he has had to make multiple accounts due to being banned so he very well could have posted it first on his first account and you are the one who stole it" as if the whole multiple accounts didn't make the guy sketchy.

I even had one person tell me "Fuck off" when I told them about him stealing stories.

Safe to say my mood has been rather depressed lately until he was taken down and even then it was still down in the dumps

I am making a recovery and I hope that this chapter helps speed it along! Now onto the actual notes I have about the story.

I chose Subaru Mimasaka as the 'villain' of this chapter as he's from Food Wars and he gives off that vibe. He wasn't supposed to be a difficult to defeat enemy as he is the first to show up and whatnot.

Soma as you notice has a Devil Fruit that belongs to Oven Charlotte in canon and that will be explained later on but know there is a good reason to it and it will come in handy with the Big Mom arc that is waaaaaaaaaaay down the line lol

Next arc of sorts is interesting but I won't spoil anything so you'll just have to look forward to the next chapter and the characters I reveal ^^

Also when I get to five chapters on both this and Hellsing I plan to post another story, one of two DBZ ones I have in mind that I am really excited for, so much so I have two and a half chapters written for it so I'm excited to post that when I get around to it ^^

Now that doesn't mean I'm ditching the other stories its just I want to get back onto my feet so I can get back to those. And who knows if I feel the drive I very well might update another story as I'm not tunneling in on these two new stories entirely

* * *

 **EDIT:** 4/18/2018 - I've removed the crew list cause I decided I want to keep things hidden for the most part. I will update it as crew members are gained but know the total number of crew members (including Naruto) will equal 40 with 10 guys and 30 girls

 **Naruto's Crew (Role) and - - Where they are from:**

Naruto Otsutsuki (Captain) - - Naruto

Wanda (First Mate) - - One Piece

Durel (Doctor) - - Asobi Ni Ikuyo!

Carrot (Cabin Girl) Paired with Soma - - One Piece

Soma Yukihara (Cook) Paired with Carrot - - Food Wars

* * *

Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Prince of the Grand Line**

 **Chapter 3**

"So you're saying most people from your home have powers like you do?" Soma asked as he stood beside Naruto, a skillet in hand that he was using his fruit's power to heat it so he could talk with Naruto and still cook for them all.

It had been a few days at sea, the distance to the next island being a bit long but the off time was nice given it gave them time to train, relax, and talk a bit. Naruto had already told him how he saved Wanda and the others as well as a bit of his home.

"Yeah, those who want to be in the military. Though there are some who are in the military without chakra as they focus more on taijutsu" Naruto said, thinking of a spandex clad duo as he continued to read through the scroll on his eyes.

If the fight against those Marines showed anything it was that he needed to train more to lessen the ache of using them. If one Shinra Tensei could hurt his eyes a bit then he needed to get a lot better with them.

"So your grandmother is queen, right?" Soma asked as if Naruto was a prince he honestly was surprised given he expected princes to act more uptight and 'better than thou' attitude.

"Grandmother, though given she raised me I think of her more like a mom, but yeah she's been queen since the island's formation many, many years ago. Her powers made her unable to die of old age. Theoretically I'll be the same but I'm not too sure given all I got were the eyes and not horns like she has" he said as unlike her he didn't gain a third eye or anything from the fruit, not that he minded as he felt a third eye would be off putting.

He was brought out of his thoughts as a ringing grew louder, turning to see Carrot rushing towards him with his transponder snail in hand. "Naruto! Here you go! It just started ringing so I brought here right away" Carrot said with a smile as he accepted the red shelled orange snail from her.

"Thank you Carrot as I think I know who this is" he said as he set it down in front of him and answered it, Wanda and Durel walking out as they too were curious as to who was calling.

" _Naru-chan, how have you been sweetie? I know you've only been away for a week or so but I wanted to check up on you and see how you are doing_ " his mother's voice spoke out as he smiled at her concern.

"I've been good mom but things are just like you said they were out here. A few hours at sea and I came across a slave ship which I set free after taking care of the jailers" he said as his mother hummed in thought on the other end.

" _I know, the ship pulled up a day or so ago claiming you told them to go there if their homes were not safe. We of course accepted them all but you cannot believe how proud I was to hear you saved them_ " Kaguya said, a smile in her tone as Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I'm glad I did you proud and I even got three crew members out of it as they are from the New World and I offered to take them there. A cabin girl, a doctor, and a first mate – all of which are Minks" he said as he was curious if his mother knew of them.

" _Really? Minks are quite rare to be seen away from Zou. I'm glad you were able to save them and offer to take them home, just what I expect from you. What else have you done so far?_ " she asked as he smiled, enjoying talking to his mother like this.

"I docked at a nearby island to get my bearings. Though things started sour with a Marine getting all cocky and flaunting his status. You were right about them as well, I don't doubt there are decent Marine but there are also rotten ones" Naruto said as Kaguya sighed.

" _It is a sad truth as Marines and their Absolute Justice is something you will find to be a joke. They allow World Nobles to kill and buy and sell people without punishment and still claim to be just. They also even allow dangerous pirates to act freely under the title of Shichibukai, some being monsters under the title. You will come to your own conclusion about Marines in time I am sure_ " she said with a sigh.

" _Though as much as I called to talk with you I also called to ask you a favor_ " Kaguya said making Naruto raise an eyebrow at.

"What's the favor? I mean I'm willing to help if I can but what exactly do you want me to do?" he asked as it was his mom after all so he'd of course be willing to help her.

" _I called so I'd be able to track you since with my transponder snail when you answer I can find out where you are in case I want to visit. I mainly wanted to know this time to see if you were near the Island of Women, which you are_ " she said as Naruto widened his eyes a bit.

"Wait is the treaty meeting this soon? I thought it wasn't until much later?" Naruto asked as Amazon Lily was one of the various places his mother had set up treaties and alliances with.

Amazon Lily was an empire inhabited entirely by the Kuja tribe, a tribe made up entirely of women warriors. He had been there in the past when he was young with his mother so he was one of the only two men in total allowed on the island.

" _Normally it is but when I told them you were out at sea they insisted on moving it up and having you go there. Their leader decided it would be a nice stop on your journey and for her to see your level of strength_ " Kaguya said while Naruto could only sigh.

"Does she know I have another man on my crew?" he asked as he didn't want Soma thrown in prison for coming with.

" _She figured you might and as long as they are well behaved and not perverted she said she would allow him to stay at the bay on your ship_ " she said as he frowned once he realized a big problem about going to Amazon Lily.

"Wait, how exactly am I going to get there? My ship can't sail through the Calm Belt since there is no wind there to move my ship along" he said only for his mom to laugh on the other end.

" _Consult the scroll I gave you, look for something called the Animal Path. It shouldn't be that difficult for you to manage. Think of it as an opportunity to train yourself since you need reasons to use them. Have her call me when you arrive_ " his mom said as he hummed in agreement.

"Okay, I will. Bye mom" he said while his mom chuckled a bit.

" _Goodbye Naru-chan, be safe_ " she said before he hung up, looking over his shoulder to see his four crew members waiting patiently for him to get off the phone.

"So we are heading somewhere for your mom?" Durel asked as Wanda frowned a bit as well.

"And some mention of the Calm Belt? Will we even be safe enough to go through it if you find some means of propulsion?" Wanda asked as the Calm Belt is known to be utterly filled with Sea Kings.

"We'll be safe as our ship is lined with Sea Stone so to the Sea Kings we are moderately invisible. Our destination though is Amazon Lily, a land my mom has had close ties with since the new queen took over. My mom mentioned a skill of mine that should be able to help get us there but it all depends on if I can access it" Naruto said as he pulled out the scroll on his eyes and unrolled it until he got to the fourth path, the Animal Path.

"Animal Path is an ability a Rinne-Sharingan user has that allow them to summon various animals and creatures in battle" he read aloud as some of them looked over his shoulder. "These creatures are immortal, beings created by the Rinne-Sharingan itself and require no blood sacrifice or hand seals. Those marked by receivers created by a Rinne-Sharingan user can summon them to them wherever they may be as well" he finished, humming in thought as he continued to read through the left over notes of it.

"Wow, your eyes can do some crazy stuff" Soma said with an impressed whistle as he finished up his dish that was to be their lunch.

"My mother can do much crazier things but given I just got these eyes let's see what I can do" he said as he stretched his arms a bit.

"Carrot can you grab me the huge spool of rope from below deck? I need it to tie whatever I summon to the boat" Naruto said as Carrot gave a salute and bounded off below deck. "Also Wanda can you pull up the sails for me?" he asked before Wanda nodded and went off to do that with Soma who offered to help.

"What are you planning to summon to pull us through the Calm Belt?" Durel asked, her curiosity making her wonder the limits of this summoning ability and what else he could actually do.

"A whale or a whale shark but that's only if I'm able to summon it" he said with a bit of a frown as he hopped off the ship and landed on the water.

"Naruto! I got the rope!" Carrot said as she ran onto the deck before frowning and looking around. "Where's Naruto?" Carrot asked before Wanda pointed over the edge of the ship before Carrot gasped as she saw him standing on the water like it was nothing.

"Whoa! I didn't know you could walk on water! That's so cool!" Carrot said with a big smile before Naruto chuckled as he kept walking to stay ahead of the boat as it was still drifting a bit despite the sails being up.

"I can do a lot of stuff Carrot, for now tie one end of the spool around the railing on the right side of the ship near the front. It needs to be even to allow what I summon to pull the ship evenly" he said before Carrot saluted and, with the help of Wanda, tied the end of the rope spool to it.

"Right! Now what Captain?" Carrot asked before Naruto chuckled.

"Now we see if I can do this" he said as he ran until he was a bit in front of the ship and leapt up into the air while activating his Rinne-Sharingan.

'Picture what I want, visualize it and…' he thought as he channeled his chakra into his right palm and did the finishing motion of slamming it into the air that went along with doing a summoning jutsu.

As the cloud of smoke that enveloped him faded he felt himself land onto something wet and slick before he nearly fell over, dizzy as not only was he seeing from his eyes but a second pair that were seemingly underwater before he willed them to close their eyes.

"Naruto! Are you okay?" Soma asked as he saw Naruto almost fall over once he landed on the large whale that swam in front of them.

"I'm fine! It's just the linked vision with the whale was dizzying! Throw down the rope!" he called up before Wanda threw it down to him once he made his way down to the tail which rose up to help him.

"Okay I don't think you are living but you seem to listen to understand things since you helped with your tail so I'm going to need you to open up so I can put the rope across your mouth like a horse" he said as he stepped back a bit as the whale rose its head up and opened its massive mouth.

"Good, now you two handle it" Naruto said as he sent two clones down to take care of it while he waited on the other end of the mouth, once sure the rope wouldn't break or slip out he dispelled the clones and leapt back up to the ship.

"So that whale will pull us towards Amazon Lily?" Durel asked as Naruto nodded before the cry of a hawk sounded out and a hawk perched itself on the railing beside where Naruto was tying the other end of the rope to the railing.

"Yeah and we just got the Eternal Log Pose for it" Naruto said as he accepted the item sent by his mom, figuring she sent it off before actually calling him before the hawk to dispelled in a puff of smoke.

"Oh right I heard how in the Grand Line and Calm Belt compasses don't work and you need a Log Pose to navigate through it. First time really seeing an Eternal one though" Soma said as he looked it over.

"Eternal ones will always show the location of the island they have labeled. They are set to never reset like normal Log Poses do after a while. I have one for my home as they can be set to remember non-Grand Line based islands if you set them up right" Naruto said as he remembered what Mei had told him during their lessons.

"What should we know about this Amazon Lily before we arrive?" Wanda asked as Soma brought out a table onto the deck to serve up their lunch with the help of Carrot.

"Well they are an island of only women so Soma be very careful. You're going to be allowed to come with me to the island due to me but I don't know if you are going to be allowed into the city or allowed to step onto it. You might have to stay back and guard the ship, if so Durel or Carrot can stay with you and I'll leave behind a clone of mine as well in case you need to contact me" Naruto said as Soma nodded while he set down plates of food.

"Well with a name like 'Amazon Lily' I expected much. Though if you are allowed in and if you have the time then could you maybe at least get some of their recipes for me? I like learning new cuisine and all" Soma said as Naruto nodded before sitting down next to Wanda.

"So I take it I am coming with?" Wanda asked as Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"If you want since I'm not going to force you to come with if you don't want to. That goes the same with you two" he said as he looked to Carrot, who was drooling slightly over the food, and Durel. "If either of you want to come you can since my clone can defend the ship with Soma" he added as Durel shook her head.

"I'm fine here for now, if we stay multiple days I might venture into the city with you" Durel said before they looked over to Carrot who frowned a bit before nodding.

"I want to go as well as it sounds really interesting. I'll swap with you Durel when you decide you want to go though" Carrot said as Durel nodded before Soma sat down and they started to eat.

"So how long do you think it'll take to get there?" Soma asked as he doubted this would be a quick trip in any sense.

"Could be anywhere from a few hours to a day or so depending on the distance as well as if the summon that is pulling us has to steer around islands or away from danger. I will have a clone helping steer the ship as it pulls us so we don't get dragged sideways" Naruto said as he took a bite of his food.

"Then why did you summon it before hand and are having it pull us if it's not nearby?" Soma asked as Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Simple since it is far away the whale will allow us to sail along and rest at night without worry of drifting into it and potentially become sitting ducks" Naruto explained as he'd rather have an 'auto-pilot' then be in danger since the sea stone lining the bottom wasn't foolproof

"So what exactly will you be doing when we get there?" Durel asked as she took a bite of her food as well since they could relax more with the whale pulling them along.

"Re-establish the alliance between our nations which honestly won't take long as the current queen heavily respects my mom and looks up to her. If anything this will more be about my journey and her nagging me about it" he said with a sigh as he could already feel a coming headache.

"Why is that?" Carrot asked, curious as to why the queen of Amazon Lily would be like that.

"Cause she treats me like a little kid or a little brother, worrying about me whenever I visited her in the past. Then when you add that I'm traveling the world on top of that she's bound to go overboard" he said with a bit of a frown as while he knew she had good intentions behind it all considering her past and her respect for his mother.

"For now lets just finish lunch, relax, eat dinner, and go to bed as we should be able to reach the Calm Belt at least by morning and Amazon Lily sometime after. A clone will be left to steer the ship and watch the Eternal Log Pose to make sure the whale continues going the right way" he said as they continued their lunch.

Their sailing was calm as they continued on after lunch, the whale turning to avoid islands here and there before they decided to sleep once it became night and that they were sure the whale would be able to drive them well enough. They figured they'd reach the Calm Belt by tomorrow most likely.

As the sun rose the next day Naruto stared out at the sea as they now found themselves in a part of the sea rarely ventured. The Calm Belt was near impossible to sail through unless you had means of propulsion like a paddle or oars given there were almost never any ocean currents or winds blowing in this part of the sea. Plus given it was the nesting grounds for Sea Kings it was even more dangerous if you weren't prepared.

"Whoa! It definitely lives up to its name! I can't feel hardly any breeze at all!" Carrot said as she looked out at the calm sea in front of them while the whale continued to pull them along.

"Yes but I can feel all matters of beings lurking under the sea. There are countless Sea Kings under us, are you sure we will go unnoticed?" Wanda asked as her instincts were telling her to be on guard.

"Well the sea stone on the underneath of the boat should keep them from noticing but even then there is a chance they might notice. The whale I summoned shouldn't get noticed by them though since Sea Kings don't really eat whales due to their blubber" Naruto explained before Carrot perked up and leapt back up to the crow's nest.

"I see an island Naruto! Is it Amazon Lily?" Carrot asked as she hopped back down and brought her telescope with her and offered it to Naruto.

"Yes it is, I know those snakes carved from the mountain anywhere. Plus the name Kuja carved into it is a dead giveaway" he said before noticing a group near the gulf of the island waiting for them with some familiar faces mixed in.

"Yeah it's definitely the island and there is a group waiting to welcome us" he added as Soma frowned a bit beside him since he knew as a man he wouldn't be liked here.

"Should I maybe head inside?" he asked as they got closer before Naruto shook his head.

"You'll be fine I'm sure as long as you don't try anything" Naruto said with a bit of a frown before they pulled up to the island and a massive ramp landed on the railing to create a path down to the island.

"Naruto! It's so good to see you" a familiar voice called out as Naruto hopped up to the top of the ramp as his crew watched in surprised as two massive women walked up to him, the one that called out to him first hugging him with a smile.

The first was easily 12 feet tall with a somewhat abnormal sized large head and a curvaceous body. She had long light green hair and green eyes, a long forked tongue hanging out of the corner of her mouth as she smiled and hugged Naruto. She wore a green bikini top with white irregular patterns, green panties and one legging on her left leg with a white cape draped on her shoulders.

The other woman was easily a few inches short than the first but definitely larger than her as she was muscled and fat but still had a large chest. She had long orange hair that was done up near her head to look like a pair of horns. Like the other woman she too wore a bikini top, hers being pink with detailed designs on them and a skirt of sorts around her waist. While she too wore a cape Wanda was more so focused on the weapon on her back.

"Sandersonia! It is good to see you as well. How are you and Marigold doing" Naruto asked with a smile, the green haired woman now known as Sandersonia smiling more as she let him go with Marigold beside her smiling as well before she too hugged Naruto.

"We are most fine, it's been a while since you came to visit as your focusing on your training meant you couldn't visit with Lady Kaguya" Marigold said once their hug ended as their attention turned towards Soma, their eyes slightly narrowing as Naruto stepped back to stand beside Soma.

"Sandersonia, Marigold, this is Soma. He's my crew's chef and he agreed to stay here to not encroach on your island's rules. Soma, Sandersonia and Marigold are ruler's aides, the younger sisters to the empress of Amazon Lily and known as the Gorgon Sisters alongside their older sister" Naruto said as Soma nodded towards the two of them.

"It's an honor to meet you both and for you to allow me this much" Soma said as something about their eyes sent a shiver down his spine.

"And these are my other crew mates, Wanda, Durel, and Carrot" Naruto said as he introduced Sandersonia and Marigold to the others to get their attention away from Soma, which Soma was thankful for honestly.

"Ah Lady Kaguya informed us of Mink being on board, I have never seen any but you all look quite beautiful and strong" Sandersonia said with a smile as Wanda nodded at them while Carrot hugged onto her a bit out of instinct while Durel stood calmly nearby.

"It is nice to meet you too and to have you allow us onto your island. We will be in your care" Wanda said as Sandersonia nodded and looked towards Naruto.

"We best not keep the Empress waiting, who all is staying behind with the man" Sandersonia said as Durel rose her hand.

"I will be staying behind while Carrot and Wanda go with Naruto. I expect that we'll be safe here?" Durel asked before Marigold nodded.

"The sea kings won't bother your ship here and if you need supplies than just ask as there will be guards standing by at all times just in case" Marigold said before Naruto hopped back up onto the ramp, summoning a clone to stay behind with Durel and Soma.

"If you all need anything just have my clone dispel after making another clone as that will relay the message" he said as Durel and Soma nodded before Carrot and Wanda hopped onto the ramp behind Naruto.

"Bye Soma! Be safe!" Carrot called out as she made her way down the ramp and the others, all women in various bikini outfits that were waiting below quickly swarming to Naruto with smiles on their faces.

"Naruto! It's so nice to see you! We missed you" they said as they took turns hugging him as he smiled and let it happen.

"I missed you all too, it's nice to see everyone but we really shouldn't keep Hebi-Hime waiting" he said as the mention of her was enough to make them let go of him with a smile.

"Sister has been excited to see you again but don't let her know I told you. She wants to keep her calm face" Sandersonia whispered to him, making him chuckle and nod at as he knew how the Empress liked to keep a calm face around the other Kuja.

"So how is it that Naruto is allowed on the island when Soma isn't? I heard from Naruto that no men are to step on this land and yet he is allowed, why is that?" Wanda asked as Sandersonia looked over at her.

"It is because the Kuja were close friends with her birth mother as well as Kaguya. His mother Kushina had visited on occasion before and during her pregnancy and all Kuja loved her due to her being a strong woman. When she died we mourned her as our own and when Kaguya brought Naruto as a baby over everybody loved him and continued to as he grew" Sandersonia said with a smile, Naruto smiling a bit sadly at the mention of his mom but was glad she befriended the Kuja and touched them during her visits.

"My mom really touched the Empress, though this was long before she became the Empress. The Kuja accepted me being brought here as a baby and as I grew they continued to accept me. I'm a rare exception to that rule but I still follow every other rule they wish of me" Naruto said as Sandersonia and Marigold smiled at his words.

Wanda and Carrot took in the sight of the village as they entered through one of its gates. "This place looks amazing!" Carrot said as she looked around, quick to notice that all the women around them were in the same kind of outfits of a bikini top and panties with some variation mixed in. "Do all Kuja wear outfits like this?" Carrot asked as Sandersonia nodded with a smile.

"Yes it is the common garb of Kuja but everyone is free to wear whatever they find comfortable and nice. Our Empress likes dresses and things like that" Sandersonia said as they continued through the town, those that knew of Naruto waving to him and calling out to him with him waving and replying to them all.

"Everyone seems happy to see Naruto again, is he that well liked?" Wanda asked, watching as a few women even hugged him while they walked through the city.

"Many of the inhabitants see him as what Kaguya has described as a sibling, either younger or older. We all care for him and wish to see him grow up strong to be king of his land" Marigold said with a smirk before Sandersonia turned towards the crowd following them.

"Ladies I understand that you want to catch up with Naruto and you will later at the banquet but Hebi-Hime is waiting for him" she said making the women whine a bit but nod at which made the two Boa sisters chuckle a bit at.

"Best not to keep Hebi-Hime waiting" Marigold said as they made their way towards the large mansion at the back of the city, built into the side of the mountain. As they entered the guards nodded towards them, a few smiling at him as they entered.

They continued through the mansion before coming to a large throne room seeing two figures standing near the side of it with a clay statue in front of them. "Aww did the kids of the village make that for you? How sweet" Naruto said with a smile, the blonde woman turning and widening her eyes a bit before she nodded.

"Yes they actually did, they worked very hard on it. They even painted and carried it very carefully as not to break it. It was very cute" she said with a giggle.

"Enishida," the other woman said as the blonde woman perked up and turned towards her "please leave and tell the children I loved it next time you see them" she said, Enishida quickly nodding before she left.

"And here I thought you were arriving later Naruto, if I had known I would have given you a better welcome personally" the woman said as she turned around, her sleek black hair that went to her waist swaying as she did so.

The woman was clearly beautiful, incredibly so where if she wasn't essentially an older sister to him then he might feel something. She, unlike Marigold and Sandersonia, had normal body with a sizeable bust that while smaller than Durel's was easily J cup size.

She wore a rather elegant outfit with a revealing red shirt that more or less put her chest on display with pink hem and pink feather designs at the end of her sleeves as well as a loose red sarong that had green Kuja symbols on it and exposed her long legs with white Marine style cape and red heeled pumps to finish it off.

Her name was Boa Hancock and she was the 'Hebi-Hime' or 'Snake Princess' of the Kuja and one of the current Seven Warlords of the Sea, a title she took to protect her homeland.

"It's fine honestly as a part of me thinks Sandersonia and Marigold wanted to surprise you" he said with a smirk, looking back at the two larger Boa sisters who smirked back at him a bit, making Hancock roll her eyes with a smile.

"It is so nice to see you. I am truly sorry I was not able to attend your ceremony. You have grown so much since I last saw you" Hancock said as she looked him over to see just how much he had grown before she turned her attention to his two crew members who were patiently waiting.

"Ah and you must be the crew members I heard about or at least half of them" Hancock said with a smile. "Welcome to Amazon Lily! It is quite rare to see Minks on this half of the Grand Line" she said as Wanda nodded.

"We were ambushed and transported to this half of the Grand Line, that was until a certain man rescued myself, Carrot, and one other among the ship of slaves. He freed us and has offered to take us home but to be honest," Wanda said as she smirked at him, her tail somewhat wagging behind her "we might stick around through his full journey" she finished before Carrot nodded alongside him.

"Yeah! It's real fun travelling around with him" Carrot added making Hancock nod at with a smile.

"Well I am glad to hear that. Now, allow my sisters to show you to the rooms prepared for you all as I do have some things I must discuss with Naruto in private" she said while Wanda nodded before they were led out of the room by her sisters, leaving them alone together.

Once alone it didn't take long for Naruto to be wrapped up in hug from Hancock, his face against her chest but given he saw her as solely a sister it didn't really affect him any. "It is so good to see you Naruto. I was so proud of you when I heard of your freeing of slaves from Kaguya" she said as he smiled and hugged her back.

"The second I figured out what was going on I took care of the traders, I refused to let anyone go through what you and the others did" he said making Hancock smile as she pet his head before pulling back, her hands on his shoulders as she looked at him.

"That does mean a lot and while I'd love for this to be solely a celebratory time while here I am in need of your help a bit, come, we will talk more in my room" she said with a frown, a serious look on her face that made him know something was up a bit.

As they made their way into her room he was quickly tackled by a massive smiling snake. The snake was white with pink spots and a horned skull that had long blue hair jutting from the back of it.

"Yes hi there Salome, it's good to see you again" he said with a chuckle as he pet the snake, it flicking its tongue over him while lightly wrapping around him.

"Oh my, I do say I've never seen Salome act like this before" an old voice said with a chuckle as he watched a rather small woman hop over to them atop a dark brown snake.

The woman was rather wrinkled with long white hair that was brushed back and held back with a red hairband as she wore a rather long sleeved green dress with a yellow Kuja symbol on the front of it.

"Salome and several other snakes enjoy Nyoruto's presence. It is good to see you again" a much more familiar voice said as he turned to see another old woman, this one much more familiar.

This one, like the last, was short with white hair and a pink flower in her hair and a skinnier indigo colored snake also in the shape of a cane although she didn't sit on top of it. She had wrinkles and very thick lips while she wore a burgundy long sleeved shirt with Kuja embroideries on it along with a pleated skirt and a white cape.

"Elder Nyon, nice to see you again" Naruto said as he stood up once Salome was called over to Hancock's side before he turned to the unknown woman. "And it is nice to make your acquaintance I am Naruto Otsutsuki" he added as if she was allowed in Hancock's chambers then she had to be an elder of some kind of the village.

"Ah yes while I have seen you before this is the first time we have met. I am Elder Cologne" she said with a smile atop her snake as Hancock cleared her throat.

"Elder Cologne is the elder who oversees the training of Amazon Lily's more shadow forces. They are the ones who keep watch over the borders of the island to protect it from those rare few who are able to make their way here and wish to sneak onto the island" she explained as Cologne nodded.

"So what is it you need my help with Hancock? I'm willing to help you out whatever way I can but I am surprised you need my help at all really" he said as he rubbed the back of his head as he knew the Kuja were powerful warriors and have been able to look after themselves for many generations.

"That is what I am curious about as well Hebi-Hime, normally you'd just deploy my warriors out" Cologne said as Hancock crossed her arms and looked at Cologne with minor annoyance.

"Let me explain!" Hancock hissed out making Naruto chuckle a bit before she cleared her throat and turned back to him. "I already spoke to Kaguya about this and she gave me permission to give you this task. It's rather simple but important and you are to consider it a test" she said as Naruto frowned but nodded as he understood what it meant.

This was a mission to help out one of his kingdom's allies and as future king he'd have to do things like this in the future as well. He was to help and essentially once it was done the alliance would be renewed.

"Recently it came to my attention through Cologne that a warrior has turned traitor and has been amassing forces to try and usurp and gain control of Amazon Lily. She also is using her powers to keep me from personally attacking her back right now" she said as she rubbed her arm with a frown confusing Naruto as Hancock was powerful and for someone to stop her from reacting was odd..

"It is because the warrior and a few others that are a part of these forces are Devil Fruit users. She plans to reveal that the Gorgon sisters are just Devil Fruit users as she finds the hiding of this fact to be a sign of weakness" Cologne said making Hancock flinch a bit.

"Several of our warriors have eaten Devil Fruits but they keep their powers secret for the most part as they are meant to be, in the eyes of the other Kuja, being blessed by Hancock and her sisters" Nyon said as Naruto started to understand more of things.

"Okay so basically you want me to take them down before they make a big attack right?" he asked before Hancock nodded with a sigh.

"They so far have just been doing small attacks that some forces have been able to push back but now they recently captured two strong Devil Fruit users, even going as far as to use slave collars to force them to fight" Hancock said, gripping her arm tightly before Naruto put his hand over hers to calm her down which made her softly smile.

"From my intel I got from they are planning a strong attack from the top of the mountain, destroying it to cause causalities. Right now they are holed up inside an old temple at the back of the island that is built inside a smaller mountain so we can't rush in" Cologne said as Naruto nodded with frown.

"So we have to wait for them to make their way to the mountain or attack them on the way there" he thought aloud as he rubbed his chin. "There might be a problem though with the devil fruit users and the fact my only devil fruit user is a male plus the fact that one of my crew members might not be that much of a fighter" Naruto said as he looked to Hancock.

"Bringing a man other than you to Amazon Lily is a big request Naruto, I'm not sure I can" Hancock said as she rubbed her arm with a frown before Naruto nodded and put his hand over hers again.

"I know Hancock but I am not asking for him to be allowed into the city but around the edge of the island. He has a powerful Paramecia fruit that could help a lot. Please just think about it" he asked as Hancock nodded as she looked at him with a slight sigh.

"Do not worry, I have prepared a warrior to join you and they are a devil fruit user as well, a Zoan to be exact" Cologne said as she hopped off her snake cane, grabbing it and tapping it on the ground before someone quickly appeared beside her. The feat surprised Naruto a bit as while he did feel others in the perimeter this person arrived faster than he expected.

The woman had waist length blueish purple hair with two buns behind her head and two long strands in the front that was secured with ties. She wore a red armor like tube top with a gold designs on it with a short pink skirt of sorts to cover her stomach attached to the bottom of it and showed off her low C cup breasts a bit. Along with it she wore a white cape on her shoulders similar to Hancock's and her sister's, while she still wore the traditional Kuja bikini bottoms in red, and a pair of black slippers of sorts to finish it all off.

"Meet my great-granddaughter Shampoo, she is one of the best Kuja protectors and the bearer of the power of the Neko Neko no Mi, Model: House Cat. Do not underestimate her fruit it makes her fast and agile" Cologne said as Naruto nodded before Shampoo stood up.

"So you are man Hebi-Hime asked to help? Shampoo no think you are needed" she said as she crossed her arms and looked him from head to toe with an unimpressed look.

"O-ho-ho! Nyoruto is Kaguya's grandson, her essential child and next king of the Land of Ancestors, one of the strongest kingdoms in the South Blue if not the world due to her warrior's strengths and her power" Elder Nyon said as she looked at Shampoo with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, what makes you question his strength?" Hancock asked as she stared down at Shampoo with a serious look in her eyes that Shampoo surprisingly didn't flinch at.

"Hebi-Hime I think the main issue is as a warrior one must see ones strength to believe in it. I suggest a fight in the ring. The other Kuja would love to see it as well" Cologne said before the two elders and queen of Amazon Lily turned to Naruto.

"I am all for it" he said as he stared at Shampoo and then to Hancock. "If she needs to see my strength to work alongside me and my crew then so be it" he added, making Hancock smirk at as she nodded and looked to Cologne.

"Ready the arena and tell the residents of the city, I know they will be excited to see how much Naruto has grown" Hancock said before Elder Nyon and Cologne left, Shampoo walking alongside Cologne as they left the room.

"I am also excited to see how much you have grown" Hancock said once they were alone, smiling at him as he looked at her. "I hear you ate the second only God Fruit and gained Kaguya's eyes, will we see them in the fight?" she asked as Naruto looked at her, activating his Rinne-Sharingan to let her see it.

Hancock smiled as she saw the familiar red intricately designed eyes and nodded at him. "Well I do hope to see them in action but I believe you need to talk to your two crew members about my mission" she said while she started to walk out of the room with a smile before a guard entered the room to escort him to where the others were.

It turned out their rooms were right across from one another, Wanda and Carrot sharing a room with two beds while he had his own room with a singular bed. "Naruto! This place is amazing!" Carrot said as she happily glomped him and nuzzled her cheek against his as he smiled and let her.

"Yeah the Kuja are incredibly welcoming to us. How was the private meeting with their queen?" Wanda asked as she sat on the edge of her bed, Carrot still nuzzling him as she was happy and excited to be visiting new places.

"It went well but she asked me a favor to prove myself, which honestly I don't mind given Hancock is like an older sister for me" he said as Carrot stopped nuzzling him and looked at him with her head tilted a bit.

"What does she want you to do?" Carrot asked as Naruto started to explain things to them, Wanda nodding along as she listened.

"This is worrisome as with Devil Fruit users things will be tricky. Soma I feel will be needed even with a Zoan user. Durel will fight as while mainly a doctor she can lend aid in fights when needed" Wanda said as she rubbed her chin while she thought out loud a bit.

"I'll send a clone to them to tell them the situation but maybe, depending on how the fight goes, I can get them to allow Soma onto the island at least to help. He won't be allowed in the city for sure but I agree that we need him since they probably have more numbers than we do" Naruto said as Carrot hopped over onto her bed.

"It's simple, ask that if you win for them to maybe let him on the island then all you have to do is really win and make them think 'Huh maybe they do need more than one Devil Fruit user'" Carrot said with a proud smile that made Wanda chuckle a bit.

"It could work but still there is no promise" Wanda said before looking to Naruto, noticing him somewhat in thought. "Do you have an idea Naruto?" she asked, snapping him out of it as he nodded a bit.

"If they don't allow it then I have an idea that might make him able to sneak onto the island and return to the ship before anyone notices but I'd rather not disobey Hancock's rules. We'll see how things go but for now let's see if we can get them to agree" Naruto said as he figured the fight in the arena would be soon given the mission needed to happen before the rebels attacked. Plus given how he'd expect the villagers to flock quick to the news it wouldn't be long before he was called off.

Though before Wanda could reply a knock came to the door, proving his thoughts about the wait being nearly non-existent to be right, revealing Elder Nyon on the other side as she walked in with a smirk. "Nyoruto, the arena is ready for you. Please, all of you, come with me" she said with a smile as Wanda and Carrot looked to him and nodded before they got up off the bed and joined him at his sides.

"We'll be cheering you on Naruto! It'll be really awesome!" Carrot said with an excited smile as she looked forward to seeing her captain fight more.

"Be sure to put on a show" Wanda said with a smirk, patting his back as he chuckled and they continued on, following Elder Nyon through the mansion and towards the arena that was not too far away from it.

As they made their way there he noticed how barren the town was.

"Is everyone in the arena?" Naruto asked as Elder Nyon nodded with a chuckle.

"Of course, nyo one would dare miss your fight, right this way as everyone is excitedly waiting for you" she said before she turned to Wanda and Carrot, motioning to a guard nearby. "They will escort you to the viewing platform where you can watch near Hebi-Hime" she added as the two Mink women nodded, giving Naruto an encouraging smile before following the guard.

"Well Nyoruto? We best nyot keep them waiting" Elder Nyon said as the guards at the main gates opened them only for them to be met by immense cheers with the stands packed to the brim.

"Yeah best not" he said with a chuckle wondering how fighting a Devil Fruit user would turn out.

 **-Chapter End-**

First thing you might be wondering is Hancock's bust size, Oda did technically label her as a J cup so I'm sticking with that AND using Japanese measurements as the base for all the girls as doing research of all the difference between bra sizes I realized America is buggy (do you know we have AA and DDD whereas Japan and others just have A and E/F instead of DD/ DDD?) so I went back and modified Wanda's and Durel's sizes in chapter 1 and decided to follow the Japanese bust sizes from here on so they might seem overly huge but a Japanese J cup is an American H cup (still huge but hey)

Now onto the notes bout the story!

I really like what I set up with Amazon Lily as trust me when I say I have a lot of ideas of how to integrate Naruto, Kaguya, Kushina, and whatnot into the One Piece world rather than 'He's here and travelling' you know? So as the story goes on you will figure out how the Land of Ancestors fits into everything in terms of the World Government and whatnot as well as who Kaguya and Kushina know/knew as well as Kushina's own journey while she was out in the world before returning home and settling down.

I like the idea of Hancock being an older sister like figure to Naruto and all of Amazon Lily liking his presence due to having met and loved Kushina before.

Also I have all the enemies and devil fruits (3 in total) for them to have (1 being of the leader's and 2 being of people who were forced via slave collars to help the leader). Personally I really like who all I have planned for them to fight and for how the fights to go down more or less.

Shampoo, as you see, still talks like canon Shampoo and the reason for it is due to Cologne teaching her a different language before the more universal language throughout the world. She only recently started to learn it after becoming a solider for Amazon Lily's shadow forces more or less.

I want Soma to be allowed to fight due to not really getting to showcase his fruit last chapter all that much. And before you all ask him and Carrot are still a thing it's just Carrot is cuddly with everyone as that is how she is in canon.

Next chapter I have the fight with Shampoo and Naruto planned as for her, being a warrior, she must see his might for herself before she feels she can rely on him.

I never want arcs to last only one chapter, with Soma it made sense it was only one chapter given it was just a simple Marine straightforward attacking. With stuff like this it needs a lot more set up of a couple chapters.

Real quick want to thank **Kfbanime87** for all the help with giving me suggestions for the crew and whatnot, he's helped a lot and helped me figure out which men to add to the crew and whatnot as well as just helping with this story a lot

Though keep in mind the crew list is always subject to change up until the point the crew member is revealed as I am at times unsure and second guess some things

 **Naruto's Crew (Role) and - - Where they are from:**

Naruto Otsutsuki (Captain) - - Naruto

Wanda (First Mate) - - One Piece

Durel (Doctor) - - Asobi Ni Ikuyo!

Carrot (Cabin Girl) Paired with Soma - - One Piece

Soma Yukihara (Cook) Paired with Carrot - - Food Wars

Shampoo (Martial Artist) - - Ranma ½

 **End Total: 40 – 10 Men, 30 Women – 1:3 Guy to Girl Ratio**

Now I know in previous chapters I showed a bigger list than this but I decided to fix that as I want some things to be secret until they are revealed and trust me I've made a lot, like a good deal of changes and additions as shown by the total I have at the end. I will say, just to give you guys an idea, Haruko is removed for a set of two musicians and I have added characters from a nice bunch other animes and mangas and feel like I kept it varied.

Please **DO NOT** guess and list who you think they are in your reviews. Just be patient and wait. Please.

I am not going to tell you what their positions are either until the chapter before they are revealed/added to the crew

Also keep in mind 40 will ALWAYS be the max number where even if I swap people out the number will always stay at 40 with 10 guys and 30 girls (a girl majority was never my intention but not my fault there are so many strong beautiful women around)

Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


End file.
